


Magi

by GarnettFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Harry discovers a grove of trees hiding a strange stream in the park he doesn't realise he's just discovered a secret long forgotten. Now he is learning the ways of the Magi and seeks to return their teachings to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which our story begins, and Harry finds a Egg

Harry stayed quite as he watched the world from the shadows under the oak tree. It was the height of summer when most either refused to leave the cool refuge of their home, or else sunned themselves with cool drinks and ice cream on tap. Harry wasn’t allowed those luxury’s the seven year old being shoved out the house by his uncle with a slap to the back of the head and a warning not to be back before sundown.

While on one hand it meant he didn't have to stay inside in his stuffy cupboard it also meant he had no protection from the cruel cruel sun. In the hopes of water to make sure his day wouldn't be completely unlivable he’d come to the park only to be disappointed when he found the water fountain out of commission for repairs and the normal fountain almost completely dried up. And the vile smelling green sludge undrinkable.

So his quest for water abandoned he sat back in the relatively cool shade to wait for the sun to sink down so he could go home. He closed his eyes listening to the birds chirping to each other chattering about how hot it was, where the best places to find worms. He smiled a little relaxing in the warm breeze.

Before noticing the sound of running water. Harry frowned sitting up listening carefully to check it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. No it was honest to god the sound of water! Getting up he followed the noise his dry mouth urging him on between trees that grew so close together light could scarcely penetrate their leaves. He blinked coming into a clearing looking around seeing the trees looking old and worn their gnarled branches trying to pierce the sky. The sound was strong drawing Harry to the centre of the clearing where he found it. A small clean and clear stream bubbling away cutting through the park. He didn’t care he’d never seen any sign of the stream before dipping his hand in and cupping it to hold a handful of water and drinking it the sweet taste making him smile.

He drank until he was full and sat slipping off Dudly’s worn trainers and socks and dipping his feet into the stream giggling a little as the cold water cooled him off. “This’ll be my special place.” He smiled to his self sitting back the small boy relaxing dozing off for a small nap.

Some time passed before he was woken by something hitting his foot blinking confused adjusting his glasses he frowned. It was a little egg, plain brown and a little smaller then a chicken egg, it bobbed in the water before the current started pulling it away Harry quickly plucking it out of the water and holding it in his hand. The egg really was unremarkable plain looking threw and threw but…Harry didn’t want to leave it.

“Did your parents die to?” He asked the egg softly lightly stroking the surface. He hummed looking up seeing the sun beginning to set “…I’ll take you home, you don’t have to be alone.” He smiled gently putting the egg in the pocket of his baggy shorts and picked up his shoes heading home. As soon as he got in he ducked into his cupboard ignoring his protesting stomach and lay on his little cot quietly moving a small panel to reveal a gap and stuffed it with clothes to worn to wear anymore putting the egg in it’s little nest “Don’t worry you’ve got me now.” Harry smiled curling up next to it one hand resting on the cool egg warming it as he drifted to sleep.

In the dead of night, the egg twitched.


	2. In which Harry works, and a egg twitches

Harry found the next morning as he fixed breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley before they woke that he couldn’t get his mind off his little egg. Where had it came from, where its parents looking for it, and just what would hatch from it? He ignored a pang of guilt as he cracked eggs to fry unable to pull his mind away from the thought of the little egg and the odd stream he’d found wondering if there would be more eggs there.

As he kept thinking about it serving up the meal for his Relatives his heart started to sink, if they ever found out about his little egg Dudley would probably smash it, or Aunt Petunia would crack and use it in a cake or something…And worse if he actually hatched it then what? He was just getting by on the meagre rations how could he feed the little life that would be depending on him? His stomach turned as he slipped the two small strips of bacon he was allowed onto the plain slice of bread and ate his breakfast mulling over what he could do.

If he was lucky, maybe it ate insects, it could eat the spiders in the cupboard and it wouldn’t be too hard to secret in worms for it. But if it ate fruits or seeds it’d be harder, there was a mulberry tree not that far away, and a couple of crab apple trees if it didn’t mind the sour taste. Seeds…Well when Aunt Petunia had him planting he could steal some of the flour seeds, or steal some from the bird tables that could be a plan.

He finished quickly and cleared up the plates as his relatives finished eating washing them in the sink before placing them on the rack to dry wiping his hands. “Boy!” He flinched at Uncle Vernon’s volume looking up.

“Yes sir?” He asked quietly shrinking back trying to make his self-small. The overweight man grunted narrowing his eyes.

“You’re doing the garden today. No brakes till everything’s weeded and watered you got that?” Harry nodded quickly making a plan, he’d start in the front where the neighbours could see so Dudley couldn’t force him into a ‘Game’ of Harry Hunting easily. Then as it got hotter go to the back where the hose and shade was to cool down. All in all it wouldn’t be that bad he’d endured worse. He ducked into his cupboard careful in the small space not to knock anything over as he changed glancing at the little hole his egg was in. Dudley wasn’t above taking back the broke toys Harry had been given and if he saw the egg….

He carefully pulled it out of its little nest smiling at the gentle warmth inside the egg glad of the tiny sign that the life inside was still there. “I wonder if you’ll hatch soon…” he whispered to it stuffing some rags in his pocket and gently slipping the egg in so it was cushioned and warm. His cargo secured he headed out a smile on his face despite the probable sunburn he was sure to get under the hot summer sun.

0o0o0o

Harry sighed seeing the sun beginning to dip using the hose on a low setting to wet the parched soil. Sure it’d taken him until the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, but he couldn’t help a rush of pride at what he’d done. “Boy!” He blinked switching off the hose looking up at Aunt Petunia blinking.

“Yes Ma’am?” He asked politely blinking as she held out a small bag.

“Vernon’s having the Head of Grunnings for Dinner, only just found out. You are sleeping in the park, insides food, a pillow and blanket. You had better be back by seven tomorrow or there will be trouble.” She sneered turning away from him and going back inside before he could respond. Harry blinked confused before accepting his situation mulling over what to do and where to go.

“….The stream!” He realized with a small grin realizing it was the perfect place to stay the night, secluded, and relatively sheltered with a running source of water. The only potential problem could be wind or a lost dog bothering him. Mind made up he carried the bag with him heading to the park unaware that the rags he’d stuffed in his pocket to cushion the egg where cushioning him from feeling it’s now frequent twitches and trembles the little life inside almost ready to greet the world.


	3. In which a egg hatches, and a name is given

Harry smiled the small clearing with the stream just where he remembered it. He set the bag down by the side of the stream and started gathering up soft leaves to make into a mattress for the night setting one blanket on the top and putting the pillow on it before fixing the other blanket on top like a proper bed. Proud of his self he dug out the clothes his Aunt had given him for tomorrow and set them up into a nest for his egg right next to his pillow gently setting the plain little thing inside it.

  
Humming to his self he pulled out the little box with his food in opening it up grinning, inside was a chicken sandwich, a small thermos that when he unscrewed it showed it had milk inside, A banana and in another compartment a small tub of cornflakes a little spoon and a note to save some milk for his breakfast. Pleased with his bounty he set aside the milk using the thermos cup to get a drink of water from the stream sighing happily.

  
He froze at the sound of a crack. He looked around wildly half expecting Dudley and his gang to be there trying to gang up on him, or a mad man to take him away. He frowned confused not seeing anything around.

  
“Weird….” He hummed before hearing a second crack and small but confident Chirp. He gasped turning to his little egg eye’s wide seeing a greeny-yellow beak tipped with red poking out a tiny hole of the egg. The beak opened letting out another chirp before withdrawing tiny little thuds telling Harry that it was working on braking out. He hurriedly picked it up as the egg cracked more and more the nervous boy pulling away the chips of egg that came off but to scared that he would hurt the little creature to do much else for it.

  
The creature kept chirping the sound a constant reassurance to Harry the sound almost like a chorus of ‘I’m Ok! Don’t worry, I’m ok!’ it’s beak poking through the egg at the other side cracks linking up the two holes, with a final chirp it lifted the top the shell falling away allowing the two to finally meet black eyes gazing into green.  
“Hey little guy…” Harry smiled, the creature gave a tiny indigent squawk.

  
 _"I’m a girl!"_ Harry’s eyes widened the bird trying to puff up her feathers though they where still soaked in liquid.

  
“D-did you just talk?”

  
 _“No I did a loop-de-loop.”_ The creature clicked her beak _“Cors I talked!”_

  
“…..A talking bird….i hatched a talking bird….” The creature huffed.

  
 _“Who you calling a bird?”_ She pecked at the shell pulling it apart and slivering out, she was a rather pretty thing her head covering in black feathers that shimmered purple under the light with a yellow strip going from her eyes down to her belly and a tiny little crest of rainbow feathers on her head. The feathers went a fair way down her body before shifting into glittering black scales over her serpentine body.

  
“….What are you?” Harry asked eye’s wide, the creature laughed the sound a cross between a hiss and chirp.

  
 _“I’m a Ashevor._ ” She giggled the tiny bird-snake nuzzling his hand. _“And your my Magi.”_

  
“Magi?” Harry frowned letting her do so pulling out a rag and gently wiping the egg fluid off her body. The Ashevor cooing happily.

  
 _“Yes a Magi, a magically in tuned human who has a deep connection to life. its how you found the stream of life.”_ Harry blinked looking back at the stream. _“All magical creatures by choice or to save their child if they sense it will die shortly after birth cast their child to stream letting it transform them into an egg to slumber until a magi pulls them from the waters and cares for them ensuring they will live.”_ Harry blinked.

  
“All of them?”

_“Yup, all Magical creatures do it, though some like us Ashevor give all our eggs to the stream as we’re too physically weak to live without a Magi after the Wizards destroyed almost all our natural habitat.”_

  
“Wizards?” she chuckled slivering up his arm and coiling on his shoulder.

  
 _“Wizards and witches are those who can use magic normally with a focai but others can use it without help.”_ Harry nodded slowly the Ashevor flicking out a forked tongue _“Hum, you smell like a wizard.”_ Harry blinked surprised.

  
“How do you know all this? You just hatched!” She gave another laugh.

  
 _“The stream is alive, it teaches the slumbering one’s who ride it’s currents much, and teaches us Familiars those destined to be the first companion of Magi like you are taught even more.”_ She nuzzled him burring softly.

  
“Your…My Familiar?” She nodded Harry sighing rubbing his forehead started to get a headache. “I don’t….I have no clue what to do.” She laughed a little.

  
 _“Don’t worry, we can save actually doing things till tomorrow, it’s probably closed by now anyway…”_ She hummed tapping the chin of her beak making him wonder what she was on about. _“…Anyway we have more important stuff to get to. I need a name!”_ She chirped Harry blinking.

  
“Uhrm…..A name…” He frowned trying to think of a name for her remembering that his mother was called Lilly and his Aunt Petunia. “…Primrose, or Prim for short.” She mulled it over before she seemed to smile.

  
 _“Like it!”_ She cooed nuzzling his cheek _“Now then you eat up, we’ll be busy tomorrow.”_ With that she slivered off his shoulder the tiny bird/snake pecking a little at the ground catching little ants attracted by Harry’s meal to eat. Harry smiling a little petting her soft feathers before pulling out his sandwich and finally tucking in laying back on his bed looking up at the darkening sky wondering what he’d gotten his self into slipping to sleep with his new friend curled up at his side.


	4. In Which talking is done, and a bus is called

_“Harry….Harry it’s morning….Time to get up…”_ Harry grumbled turning over pulling his blanket over his head, he didn’t want to wake up, not from the nice dream where he got a little friend. _“Harry up, now.”_ He whined refusing to move the one talking moving and trying to reach under his blanket. He yelped a sharp pain in his ear making him jump up startled to see he wasn’t in his room but still in the clearing with the stream bubbling next to him. _“Finally!”_ Primrose cheered nuzzling him Harry rubbing his sore ear.

“Did you have to bite me?” She there was no other word for it shrugged her coils scrunching up to mimic shoulders.

_“I didn’t know what else to do, you wouldn’t get up.”_ Harry tapped her beak chuckling a little.

“Ok point taken, hungry?” he asked holding up his bowl of cornflakes.

_“Ya, but there’s a small ant hill by the roots of that tree, and their much more nummy!”_ She chirped slivering off his shoulder and pecking the ground happily snapping up the insects Harry chuckling pouring his milk over the cornflakes and tucking in the pair sharing a comfortable silence only broken by bird song and the stream. Harry blinked watching the stream wondering something.

“Prim?” The snake bird hummed in answer “If the streams filled with eggs, how come there aren’t any in it right now?”

“ _Because this isn’t the right place.”_ She replied _“This is only an off shoot of the stream, it’ll vanish soon enough as it’s served its purpose of getting me to you.”_ Harry blinked feeling sad it was going to disappear.

“It has?”

_“Unless there’s another around here with the potential to become a magi, the purpose of offshoots like this is either to get Familiars like me to their Magi or to help Magical creatures when they can’t travel to the main stream to give their off spring to it.”_ Harry nodded slowly.

“I see, there must be a lot of Magi huh?” Primrose froze and slowly shook her head.

_“No…The way of the Magi is almost lot.”_ Harry’s eye’s widened.

“What? How?” Primrose sighed the Ashevor curling up on a sunny rock.

_“You see Harry, times have changed. The industrial revelation, the wars so much has happened in so little an amount of time nature’s not been able to adapt that well to it. There used to be many Magi training ground and now the only one that’s still standing is the Keep. And it’s not only the None Magical’s whose fault it is, the Wizards and Witches are as much to blame.”_ Harry blinked nodding along with the history lesson.

“What’d they do?”

_“They prevented Dragons from getting their eggs to the stream meaning at least half their off spring die limiting their genetic diversity.”_ She went on unaware she was dipping into subjects Harry knew nothing about _“And without the magic of the steam teaching the dragons and getting passed on each generation it dulled their minds to the point that wild dragons are no longer the proud noble creatures they used to be. Now there just dumb beasts.”_ She sighed saddened _“They drove several magical creatures extinct in the wild apart from what eggs remain safe in the steam, and finally even if a magical child finds an off shoot and a familiar, they consider Magi to be the lowest of the low and even the most light sided of family’s will kill a Familiar to prevent their child from becoming a Magi.”_ Harry nodded along with her gently picking up Primrose and cuddling her.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly the serpent nuzzling him.

_“It’s ok Harry, you were going to learn it eventually.”_ She slivered up onto his shoulders clicking her beak. _“Come on we have work to do, pick up a stick pack up and head to the road._ ” Harry blinked confused but she hadn’t lead him wrong yet so he quickly packed up wondering where they were going as he picked up a stick. _“Now when we get to the road hold out the stick with your right arm, oh and try not to talk to me, or if you do whisper so they can’t hear you.”_ With that Primrose slivered under the collar of his shirt Harry squirming and giggling.

“H-hey Prim! That tickles!”

_“Sorry.”_ She nuzzled him with his beak _“But I can’t be seen, magical’s will think badly of me and you need to get on the Knight Bus.”_

“Knight Bus?” But we don’t have any money!” He laughed a little Prim’s flickering tongue tickling his neck a little.

_“Don’t worry just lift your fringe and show him your scar.”_ Harry frowned confused.

“Ok…Then what?”

_“Say you want the Leaky Cauldron, tell who ever’s at the bar that your parent went ahead of you and you don’t know how to open the door. Then when you get into Diagon Ally head for the white building.”_

“Ok…then what?”

_“Then ask one of the goblin to let you talk to the manager of vault 6, they’ll lead you to a meeting room and I can take over from there.”_ Harry sighed a little petting her head.

“I hope you know what your doing Prim.”

_“….Honesty Harry? So do I….”_ The bird/Snake hybrid sighed curling around his arm tight _“I may sound smart Harry, but I’m only really repeating what I know from what the voice of the stream told me while I was sleeping in my egg that we’d need to know.”_ Harry blinked nodding.

“What else did it tell you we needed to know?”

_“Well….The basics all Familiar’s learn how to be a Magi, what it entails, the basics of the Stream, how to get to the Keep, how to care for hatchlings. Though that last bits mainly locked away for emergencies, Magi are meant to learn how to do that on their own with minimal help from Familiars But considering I gotta be your teacher as well I don’t think it matters.”_ She sighed a little nuzzling _“And I learned about, you, your life and how best to help you be the best we can and the way to do that is to get you to Gringrotts.”_ Harry nodded petting her one last time before holding out the stick stumbling back and looking up wide eyed at the purple bus.

“Wow….I think I’m going to like magic…”


	5. In which a ride is taken, and Gringrotts is visited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I had better put a large disclaimer and clear some things up just in case. I don't own Harry Potter and I can't fully claim ownership of the Stream or the magical creature Ashevor both are inspired by/from a online game called Magistream in which you adopt eggs from a magical stream and gather clicks to hatch and have them grow. I was playing the game sorting my creatures when the thought occurred to me 'What if Harry was a Magi' this Fanfiction came from that idea.  
> Please support the game that rightfully inspired this fanfiction, and even if you don't I hope you enjoy this story :3

Harry gawked up at the huge triple decker bus, he glanced around frowning a little when no one else who was walking past seemed to be reacting to the bus when the door opened a lanky man in a conductor’s uniform. “Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for any stranded Witch or Wizard.” He raised a eyebrow at Harry. “….Kid?” Harry jumped looking up “Are you running away? Cos I can’t help you if you are.” Harry shook his head feeling Primrose squeeze his arm reminding him of what she said.

“N-no I just ah.” He lifted his fridge showing the lightning bolt scar “I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron.” The man’s eyes widened gawping at him “But I uhrm….I don’t have any mon-“

“You kidding?! Your Harry freaking Potter!” Harry blinked caught off guard the man ushering him on “You can ride for free when you want! Hot Chocolate?” Harry yelped as the cup was pushed into his hand sitting on a cushy couch that took the place of seats.

He held on tight as the bus took off at brake neck speed cautiously putting the cup down not wanting to spill the hot liquid on his self. “Will you tell me what that was about?” He whispered softly Primrose hissing.

_“Later, the goblins can probably explain better than me anyway.”_ She said quietly falling silent, Harry sighed a little at first looking out the window before the rushing blurs started making him feel motion sick along with the jarring knocks and stops the bus made on his journey making him wish he’d never agreed with Prim to get on the bus.

He yelped pitching forward and falling off the couch as it suddenly stopped “Leaky Cauldron the stop for Diagon ally!” Harry sighed picking his self-up pausing a moment hearing a few upset voices.

“Hey! My stop was before this!”

“Ya you skipped over at least three stops there!” The conductor waved them off grinning at Harry as he got off “Sorry, Harry Potter needed to get to the Cauldron!” Harry frowned as he got off the Bus speeding away.

“What? Why did he…?” He sighed feeling Prim squeeze him again, “You better get this explained Prim.”  He muttered flattening his fringe and looked up at the battered sign that told him that he was indeed in front of the Leakey Cauldron. He took a breath steeling his nerves before entering glad it was still early and thus had few people inside, just a couple of people in robes (He assumed they were the Witches and Wizards) Eating breakfast, his mouth watered a little seeing large platters of pancakes and other breakfast goodies before shaking his head remembering why he was here. Nervously he walked up to the bar. “H-hello?” A man peered over surprised by the child before giving the boy a friendly smile.

“Ello there, bit lost?” Harry nodded.

“Uhuh, I just found out I’m magical and my Aunt’s a witch an she said she’d meet me in a place call ‘Diagon Ally’ She told me to come here but didn’t tell me where the ally is…” It wasn’t all a lie, after all he had just found out he was magical and Prim hadn't told him how to get to the ally. The man chuckled.

“It’s alright son, come on I’ll show you.” He set down a glass he was cleaning coming around the counter and leading Harry to the back the young boy blinking.

“Where is it?” the man chuckled pulling out a long stick Harry realizing it must be his wand and tapped a sequence of bricks.

“We like hiding in plain sight.” He winked Harry gasping as the bricks just folded away opening up to show a lively shopping district with people bussling about shop to shop. “Now if you ever want to get back in, look for the cracked brick, tap it and the brick two to its left and the one three bricks up from it. That’ll open the entrance, it only works with a wand though.” He warned patting Harry on the head. “Have fun with your aunt, and welcome to the Wizarding world.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“I will sir, thank you.” He turned and left Harry letting out a breath glad he’d bought the lies. “The white building right?” He felt Primrose’s beak nod and set off into the ally gazing around hungrily at the shops wanting to take in every last detail from the bunches of dried lizard tails hanging in the Apothecary shop to the rotating brooms and fluttering balls in the window of ‘Quality Qudditich supplies, the virtual mountain of books in Flourish and Blotts and the intriguing wand on a cushion in the window of a shop called Olivanders.

_“Gawk later, Gringrotts now.”_ Primrose hissed snapping Harry out of his awe remembering why there where here. He nervously walked past the shoppers glad his fringe hid his scar and was short so they over looked him. He gazed up at the white marble building admiring the craftsmanship that must have gone into it giving the guards nervous bows of his head and entered.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

He shivered at the ominous poem a clear warning to him not to try anything. He lightly pushed the gold gilded doors that swung open at his touch. He trembled a little looking around nervous of the people talking loudly with the small gnarled looking creatures.

_“Vault 6 remember Vault 6!”_ Primrose hissed Harry giving a small nod and nervously joining a line of waiting Magical’s twitching scared of what could happen. Would the Goblins laugh and send them on their way? Prim had said that Magical’s hated the Magi for some reason would the Goblins tell them they were here and kill Primrose before sending him back to the Dursleys? His mind spin faster and faster his fear growing by the second. He hissed in pain as Prim pecked him. _“Your Next!”_ Harry blinked and looked up at an irate looking Goblin paling and running up to him.

“S-sorry! I’m so sorry, it’s my first time here a-and I’m kinda alone…” The goblin snorted.

“What do you want?” He struggled to swallow down his fear

“V-Vault 6 I-I need to see the manager of Vault 6.” The goblin froze his dark eye’s widening staring at him.

“…You have proof that you need to bother him?” He hissed, Primrose peek her head out the collar.

_“Ya, me.”_ The Goblin’s jay dropped.

“A-A Ashevor….Follow me.” He jumped down from his counter ignoring the protests of the wizards behind Harry striding ahead of him the young boy struggling to keep up relived when the goblin stopped grabbing the arm of another and barking something in a harsh guttural language the pair looking at him a slight sense of awe in their eyes before the second ran off.

“Uhrm…W-where is he-?”

“To get the head of the bank.” The Goblin said shortly. “Follow.” Harry jogged trying to keep up.

“…What’s your name.” The goblin grunted. “Griphook, in.” Harry eeped as he was shoved into a rich looking office the walls decorated in tapestry’s of goblin warriors attacking what he assumed to be Wizards judging from the wands.

“Admiring our history young Magi?” Harry yelped spinning around a scarred Goblin arching a eyebrow.

“Y-yes…Ss-sorry sir…” The goblin laughed a harsh sound striding past him “A-are you the account manager?”

“No, after a hundred years of inactivity we retired the Account manager and I took charge of the account just in case. We doubted you Magi would return but it seems we were quite wrong.” He grinned. “So then Magi, let’s talk your accounts and get the mess caused by the Wizards shall we?”


	6. In Which a story is told, and a Will is brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I want to apologize that I'm slowed down. The chapters are getting longer and it's talking more time to write. Though admittedly I could have gotten it out faster if not for medical issues last week with me having a tooth removed, getting drugged off my ass by the dentist. And a bunch of residual pain in my face. Really I look like I went a couple of rounds with Muhammad Ali.  
> As such I can only apoloize, hope this chapter makes up for it and post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Harry nodded a little intimidated Primrose slivering out from under his shirt and curled up on the desk looking up at the Goblin only the tiniest tremble in her plumage showing she was just as scared as Harry.

“Magi I trust you are going to act as your Familiar’s translator?” Harry nodded looking to Prim whose beak turned up a little in a smile “Good, now then to business you are both aware you are the only Magi who’s came to try and re-open the vault and Keep in three hundred years?” Prim nodded “Are you aware of what happened?” Both shook their head Prim hissing to Harry.

“Primrose says the Stream never told her, it only said that there where no more Magi and the only safe place left was the Keep. Do you know what happened?” The Goblin sighed.

“Money, greed and jealousy…The normal witches and Wizards who made their money breeding and selling magical animals for pets and potion components had allways hated the Magi, you raised the strongest and most beautiful of creatures and they couldn’t compare. And the old familys detested your kind for at times taking away potential Heirs of their family for training and for a clause in your vault.”

“What Clause?”

“When a Heir or Head of a Family joins the Magi their Vault automatically joins with Vault 6, no if ands or buts. What they tended to ignore though is that the Account Manager kept a careful track and if after the Person’s death wished to withdraw their Vault their vault would be returned to normal and given a large sum of money as a thank you.” Harry nodded.

“Ok….So what happened?”

“The familys and those who felt wronged by the Magi all joined together in a alliance using their money to buy more to join their cause. They raised an army and razed every Magi stronghold they could to the ground. The only reason they couldn’t the Keep was the ancient magic’s that protected it…Unfortunately they found a way around that as well. Nundu.” Harry looked to Primrose.

“Magical creatures, according to legend the leader of the Nundu broke Natures Law never to breed with your own offspring. As punishment the children born where weak and helpless and the Nundu where forever barred from giving their offspring to the Stream. It’s only inbreeding and the efforts of Wizards that keep the species going.” She supplied “They are massive panthers with a breath that breeds plagues, if a Nundu breathes on you then you are already dead.” Harry nodded a little looking up at the Goblins.

“What did they do with the Nundu?”

“Gathered a large pride of the creatures and set them lose in the Keep, no Magi nor magical creature in the keep survived….It took four years for the Nundu’s breath to dissipate for us to clear away the bodys…”The goblin sighed. “But thankfully now with you we can hope to see a return of the Magi and the many creatures other’s like you breed and raised.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“I hope so to sir…Is the Keep liveable?” The goblin nodded “Good..I want to move in as soon as I can.” The goblin looked startled before taking in his clothes.

“Understandable for one who lives on the streets.”

“….I don’t…I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin.”

“Ah, I see well the keep and Vault has enough money to let you all live in the lap of luxury if you so desire.” Harry paled shaking his head.

“N-no…Uncle would try and take all the money and Aunt would find a new cupboard for me to sleep in and I’d be terrified Dudley would pull eggs out the Stream just to smash them!” the Goblin froze staring at him.

“…Where did you say you sleep?”

“The cupboard under the stairs….”

“…And your cousin?”

“the third biggest bedroom.”

“..And the other bedrooms?”

“Biggest’s aunt and Uncles, second biggest is the guest room, then Dudleys, then the junk room for the toys he doesn’t really play with.” Harry listed off. The Goblins eyes harderned.

“I see, well then young Magi I see no reason not to see about Emancipating you.”

“..Emanca….What?” he chuckled.

“Emancipation, getting legal documents that mean you don’t need anyone to look after you.”

“Really? So I wouldn’t have to go back?” the Goblin couldn’t help a small smile seeing the look of glee and joy in the boys face.

“No you will not, just give us your name and I’ll have someone draw up the papers.”

“I’m Harry J. Potter.” He chirped the goblin freezing.

“….Come again?”

“Harry J. Potter…” Harry blinked and lifted his fringe “Prim told me to show my scar to the man on the Knight bus and he knew who I am, does that help?” The goblin slowly nodded waving a clawed finger a owl fluttering over to him as he wrote quickly on a piece of parchment.

“Take this to the Will’s department.” The owl nodded taking it in her beak and flying out the room “…Do you even know who you Are Harry?” Harry blinked and slowly nodded.

“I’m Harry Potter.”

“Not just Harry Potter, you’re the Boy-Who-Lived.” Silence reigned in the office.

“…That’s a kinda dumb nick name. everyone who’s alive has lived, does that make you the Goblin-Who-Lived?” The Goblin burst out in a rough guttural tone that Harry guessed was a laugh by the large smile on his face.

“Good one Lad…You truly don’t know who you are?” Harry frowned.

“Corse I know who I am, I just don’t know who this Boy-Who-Lived person is.” The goblin sighed rapping his claws on the marble table before getting up.

“Tippy!” A tiny creature with bat like ears wearing a smart uniform popped out of no where and bowed “Get the boy some lunch and a drink, and a bowl of insects for the Ashevor.” Primrose hissed “She has a preference?”

“She’d like some meal worms.” Harry nodded the creature bowing and popping away.

“I will return momentarily, call Tippy if you need anything.”

“Ok thank you sir!” Harry chirped the Goblin grinning.

“Call me Ragnok Mr Potter.” Harry smiled petting Primrose.

“He’s nice isn’t he Prim?” the bird Snake coughed delicately eating from a bowl of wiggling mealworms that appeared in front of her.

 _“Quite friendly yes…”_ it took ten minutes for anyone to return and it was the owl now carrying a heavy looking roll of parchment sealed with wax in it’s talons. The Owl dropped it on the desk landing next to it preening her wing. _“Don’t think of taking the parchment she’ll fight.”_ Harry chuckled at Prims warning tearing off a bit of a ham sandwich that had appeared on a plate.

“I won’t I just think she deserves a treat for working so fast.” He offered the scrap of ham the owl clicking her beak before taking it with a happy coo eating it quickly. He held out his hand letting the owl examine him before butting her head against it and he smiled petting the bird offering her scraps as he ate.

Half a hour later the Goblin returned walking stiffly to his desk, Harry frowned seeing a black liquid on his shirt but assumed it was just spilt ink. “Are you alright?” He nodded taking his seat.

“Quite, I just had to….Deal with the now former head of the Potter Vaults. Ahh the wills here good.” Harry frowned confused.

“Will….A vault?....Sir what’s going on?” the goblin sighed steepling his fingers.

“Harry lad….I’m fixing grevious mistakes and cutting threw a thick web of lies.”


	7. in which a Will is read and a Headmaster summoned

 “What do you mean? Who’s lied? What mistakes?” The goblin held up a clawed hand.

“Harry, please allow me to read to you the contents of your parents will, then I will explain.” Harry reluctantly nodded Primrose slivering off the table and nuzzling his cheek.

_“Trust him, the goblins find far more profit in truth then lies.”_ The goblin broke the waxen seal on the parchment unfurling the document.

“The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lilly Maria Potter Nee Evans being of sound Mind, Body and Magic do here by bequeath the following.” He paused and looked over to Harry. “Do you want me to skip to the part relevant to you?” Harry nodded the goblin moving down the parchment “And we Declare that in the happening of our death if Harry is not sixteen years of age and unable to claim his Lordship then he will be kept in the care of the following until he is of age: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice and Frank Longbottom.”

“I’ve never heard of those people.” Harry interjected.

“I’m not surprised, Sirus is the man who led your parents killer to their home, Remus is a werewolf and the Will was written before your parents went into hiding. During that time a law was passed that Were’s could not care for children other than their own in fear they would turn them. Peter is dead and the Longbottoms….They can’t even care for their child let along another.” Harry sighed.

“It doesn’t mention the Dursleys?”

“No…But considering no one on the list could legally or physically care for you it does make a matter of sence you’d be left to your last living relatives.” He admitted “But we can still use this to help push your emancipation.” Harry nodded.

“….You mentioned my…Parents Killers…?”

“Yes…Several years ago Britain was locked in a war with a Dark Lord commonly called even now among the populace as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“…You people have a thing for hyphens.” The goblin barked out with his harsh laughter.

“Quite, for unclear reasons he targeted your parents and thanks to a tip off from Sirius Black was able to find…And kill them, then he turned his wand to you and failed to kill you.”

“….What?”

“His power broke and he perished becoming less then a ghost hopefully never to return.”

“Well….That explains the Boy-Who-Lived thing.” Harry muttered “So this Dark Lord’s dead and Sirus is in jail?” The goblin nodded.

“Of course his vault is sealed with him being a convict and the Pettigrew vault closed after his mothers-“ He paused looking at a piece of parchment that must have something to do with the Pettigrew vault. “Odd….”

“What’s odd?” The goblin frowned.

“The vaults still open, but it shouldn’t been Judith Pettigrew had no realities’ other than Peter and neither left a will so the vault should have just dissolved it’s self…” He frowned “But according to this the vaults still open…”

“I urhm….Don’t want to be rude but could it just be a mistake?” The goblin snorted.

“We don’t make mistakes, Wizards do.” He frowned setting it aside “Let’s focus on one problem at a time, the matter of your parents Will and your Emancipation.” He hummed scrolling to the end “Ah the executor a…Oh…Albus Dumbledore.”

“You know him?”

“Lad, everyone knows him. Dumbledore is considered the leader of the Light side, a stance solidified after his battle with Grindelwald the wizard who helped Hitler to power.” Harry’s eye’s widened.

“And…He left me with my aunt?” The goblin nodded.

“And if he chose to exercise it, he has the power to keep you there, he’s the head of Hogwarts the top magical school in Britain, as well as head of the Wizagromit, a member of ICW and an uncreditied advisor to the Minister of Magic. He’s powerful lad.” Harry hummed.

“Wow….” The goblin nodded mulling over the options. “…Can’t we ask him to emancipate me?” He started staring at Harry.

“Harry he’s the one who LEFT you with the Dursleys.”

“But like you said it made the most sense at the time to put me there.” Harry pointed out “Maybe if we tell him how they treated me, and that I’m a Magi he’ll listen to reason and help.” The goblin sighed.

“Ii don’t know lad….If you really want I’ll do it but I’m personally advising you against it.” Harry nodded.

“I understand Sir, Prim?” Primrose clicked her beak thinking.

“In this case….I know as much as you really, if you want to trust him then ok….” She nuzzled him wrapping around his neck “But If it’s all the same to you, I’ll hide while he’s here.” With that she slivered back under his shirt Harry giggling a little as her feathers tickled his skin.

“Can you contact him?” The goblin nodded hopping off his chair and snapping his claws a golden fireplace moulding it’s self out of the wall a fire springing to life. He scooped up and threw in a glittering powder “Headmasters office Hogwarts!” the fire blazed emerald the flames roaring loudly before settling.

“Ahh Ragnok, what a pleasant surprise.” Harry blinked trying to look over the goblin’s, now known to be called Ragnok, shoulder hearing the voice of a rather aged man.

“Gringrotts business, can you come through?” he must have gotten a answer as he stepped away and the flames roared again a rather tall man in light blue robes studded with silver stars coming through. Harry blinked seeing his bears was long enough to tuck into his belt and felt his chin wondering if he’d ever grow one that large.

“Now then Ragnok what does Gringrotts want with me today? Is there a problem with the tuition fees for next year?” Ragnok shook his head and pointed at Harry.

“No I’m just trying to help Mr Potter here.” The man rather comically did a double take when he saw Harry the small boy shyly slipping down a little in his seat hesitantly waving a little.

“H-hello Mr Dumbledore….”

“Harry….Harry Potter?” His eyes darted to the scar seemingly enough of a conformation for him the man sweeping over. “Harry what’s the matter? Why are you here where are your relatives?” Harry gulped looking down at his hands.

“I uhrm….I kinda ran away…” The man sighed a hand resting on his shoulder Harry glad Prim choose to coil around his arm.

“Harry that was very irresponsible of you.”

“I couldn’t take it anymore!” Harry burst. “Primrose helped me but I’d have ran away eventually it’s just because of her I’m safe!” Dumbledore was startled by the out burst.

“Couldn’t take what Harry.” The young boy sniffed.

“Cooking every meal but getting the scraps, doing all the chores but getting locked in the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley getting every toy he wanted but having to wear his to small cast offs!” He curled up a little feeling Primrose squeeze him. “They don’t’ even know I’m gone yet, last night Aunt sent me out into the park with a sandwich some milk and a quarter of a bowl of cereal telling me to be back at sundown today.”  He blinked hearing something hit the floor eyes wide when he felt arms around him before registering that he was being hugged by the older man “S-sir?”

“I am so sorry Harry.” Dumbledore’s voice quivered a little the man pulling away tears in his startling blue eyes. “I thought…..I knew Petunia was jealous of her sister….But I thought blood was thinker then water, that she would love you like her own son….I am so sorry….” Harry blinked.

“You didn’t know?” He shook his head.

“I could only set up the Blood Wards that would keep out those marked by Voldemort, the Dark Lord his self and any dark magical creatures that could hurt you or your family. The wards are so old and complex any other spells on the property would either fail or threaten to remove the protection they offered.” Harry nodded “I did have a friend of mine try to monitor you but it’s evident she didn’t see what was really happening.”

“Then will you help us sir?” Dumbledore stood.

“With what my boy?” Ragnok coughed to alert the two he was still in the room.

“With Emancipating him.” Dumbledore frowned a little.

“Are you sure my boy? It’s a big step and the two property’s the Potters owned are both destroyed.” Harry nodded.

“I’m sure Sir, and I don’t have to worry about a home.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that.” Harry decided to take a chance and pulled up his sleeve Primrose hissing in surprise holding herself up.

“I’m a Magi and Primrose is my Familiar.”

_“…Warn me next time.”_ Prim gripped The wizard looking intrigued.

“What is she?” He asked Harry grinned petting her feathers to reassure the bird snake.

“She’s a Ashevor.” He said proudly Primrose clicking her beak. Dumbledore chuckled a little seeing how taken he was with her.

“A Magi….I’ve heard a few storys about them but they died out before my time.” He admitted looking to Ragnok.

“As the first Magi in several hundred years Harry has complete access to the vault which has innumerable valuable treasures, virtual mountains of precious metals and gem stones. And Galleons in the millions. And while like the Potters most of their property’s where destroyed in the short lived war to destroy them the Keep is still standing and thanks to the enchantments on it is ready for Harry to move in when he likes.” Dumbledore nodded.

“I see….”

“Please Sir?” Harry begged Dumbledore giving a small smile.

“Alright….On the following conditions. You come to the castle for a meal at lest once a month.”

“Sure!” Harry grinned Dumbledore raising a hand.

“Ahh I have more, second, you come to Hogwarts for your normal wizarding education, with the understanding you can bring some of the animals who need full time care to the castle with you and can go tend to the others on the week end provided your up to date homework. Third that the students who take Care of Magical Creatures can study your creatures. Your welcome to set conditions for that.” Harry nodded.

“It sounds fair….My conditions for the creatures are once a week I bring a creature into a clearing or courtyard and teach them about it with anyone welcome to come students or staff to see and learn…” Primrose hissed in his ear. “Oh and the understanding those who want can come with me on the week end to see if they are Magi to.” Dumbledore laughed and held out a hand.

“It’s a deal Mr Potter.” Harry grinned and shook his head. “I do hope you can forgive me for my oversights.” Harry just waved him off.

“Everyone in the will couldn’t take care of me so it made sense to leave me with the Durselys and you just explained why you didn’t know what was happening, there’s nothing to forgive sir.” Ragnok coughed again holding out a four.

“Mr Potter if you just sign this Dumbledore can push through your emancipation.” Harry nodded taking it and signing it quickly with a Quill offered. Dumbledore took it from him when he was finished.

“I can’t guaranty how quickly it will go through the Ministry, but I’ll send you a message at the end of the week with Fawkes to tell you if it’s gone through or not.” He smiled bowing his head to the two and stepped threw the fire once more.

“What now?” Harry asked Ragnok grinned pulling out a golden ring inset with Onix.

“Now it’s time for you to finally go home to the Keep.”


	8. In which a Dragon speaks and we have some shopping

Harry yelped falling backwards onto his arse groaning a little “Ok officially don’t like that.” Ragnok let his self chuckle a little.

“It’s a Portkey lad, one of the main ways wizards travel.” Harry groaned Primrose who’d been holding her forked tounge for a while hissed with laughter slivering out his shirt and onto his head smiling.

 _“Welcome home Harry.”_ He blinked and turned his head eyes widening as he took in the Keep.

It didn’t have the name for nothing the building had once been a great castle but the majority of it had either been destroyed or weathered way leaving two great towers and a section of wall that still connected the two. A great lake with natural rock formations lay a short distance from it Harry blinking thinking he saw the quick movement of a tail slip out of sight but brushed it off as his imagination, if the magical creatures raised by the Magi hadn’t died with them they’d either moved on in the intervening centuries or died of natural causes. He smiled seeing a stream running by the larger of the two towers closing his eyes a moment grinning feeling the familiar tug of the Stream’s Magic.

“Where exactly are we?” Harry asked admiring the green fields leading up to a mountainous rage dotted with caves and sat at the foot a great forest.

“Ireland, not too far from a village actually, though they don’t know about the Keep, it’s pretty much lost to time.” The goblin smiled a little “It’s not changed at all. The last act of several of the creatures before they were forced to leave after the Magi died where to pool their magic to preserve it in the hopes that…Well you’d come along. A new generation of Magi.” Harry smiled reaching up and stroking Primroses feathers the Ashavor cooing.

“We’re home.”

0o0o0o

Ragnok left soon after explaining that the ring was a permanent portkey to the Keep, one of many that where once worn by Magi with commands to take them to any Magi strong hold. Now the rings could only take him to the Keep. Not that Harry minded as he slipped the ring into his pocket mulling over what to do first. He wanted to explore badly to get to know his new home and to start hating eggs from the Stream, to bring back the animals lost long ago.

But he also had to think logically, he’d have to look at the kitchen to check that the food had been preserved and how he cook it and think about food for the creatures he hoped to care for. Then he’d have to find a bed to sleep in and find a way to make trips to the local village for shopping and new clothing for his self.

“ _Harry?”_ He smiled petting her.

“Just thinking Prim….Did the Stream give you any hints on what to go when we got here?” She nodded pointing her beak towards the lake.

 _“We have to go to the rocks. Theirs one that juts over the water with a recess filled with gold coins. We have to go there and throw one in.”_ Harry blinked.

“Now?” She nodded Harry shrugged and headed to the lake, the advice Primrose had hadn’t lead them wrong yet. The lake was beautiful clean blue water with gentle waves and ripples dappling the surface. He walked along the white sandy rim around it admiring the view. He blinked noticing a slightly overgrown path through the rocks he carefully climbed along the rocks soon coming to the out crop she mentioned sitting at the edge and reaching his hand into a crack in the rock grinning and pulling out a handful of old gold coins. He picked out one and dropped it into the lake ripples ringing out across the water. The pair waited the ripples fading away but nothing else happening.

 _“….Maybe toss another in?”_ Primrose suggested Harry shrugging and this time dropping two in one after another. He hummed.

“I thought something impressive would happen.” Harry sighed before blinking seeing ripples against the surface something moving under the water. “What the-“ He yelped and scrambled back as a great head broke the surface of the water a pair of clawed fins grasping onto the rock.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if I was actually being called or not.” The draconic creatures winced his voice a deep rumble. Harry gazed up at the beast that seemed to be a fusion of an eastern dragon and a fish being covered in deep purple and navy scales with visible gills on its neck. It’s face clearly dragon in form with long twitching whiskers and glittering gold eyes.

“Uuhrm…I-it’s ok.” It was a bit of a shock hearing the creature speak gazing up at him. “W-what are you?” Primrose squawked and pecked his head. “Oww!”

 _“Rude much?”_ She hissed though the being seemed to find the question more amusing then insulting laughing at the pair.

“I little friend am a Dragon Koi.” He purred “My kind are quite rare even in our home of Japan only large body’s of pure water like this lake able to support us. You may call me Umi, it is what the Magi called me those long years ago.” Harry blinked.

“The Magi? You where alive back then?” Umi nodded his great head.

“Indeed I was laddy, I’ve lived in this lake ohh….Just over a thousand years or more?” He leaned in one of his whiskers reaching out to lightly pet Primrose “I see you’re a Magi yourself judging by your Familiar.” Harry nodded.

“I’m Harry Potter and she’s Primrose.”

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Umi smiled leaning back a little.

“We’re the first Magi in almost three hundred years, has anyone disturbed you?” Umi sighed.

“No, it’s been rather boring actually. I’m glad you two are around a little excitement will be good for my old bones.” Harry smiled.

“We’re just moving in, any tips to help us?” Umi hummed using a clawed fin to scratch his chin.

“Well…the water should still work, the enchantments are still in place last I checked, do you have the ring?” Harry nodded pulling it out “Ahh the Head Magi ring, understandable as you’re the first.” Umi nodded “In the bottom floor of the larger tower there is a ward stone, you need to cut your hand and let a drop of blood land and soak into the granite slab covered in runes. You don’t need to rush but until you do no other Magi rings can get through the wards.” Harry nodded stowing away the ring.

“I’ll do that tomorrow.” He patted his pocket.

“Good good…Ah theirs no human food in, the meat and grain in the special storage shed is still good though. But that food is set aside for the creatures, theirs about ten bails of hay, at lest a hundred bags of grain and around fifty fully butchered cows, twenty sheep and a hundred rabbits and chickens and several bins of various dried insects and fruits under stasis.” Harry nodded Primrose licking her beak at the thought of all the insects she could gorge on.

“so I need to worry about food for me and how to get to the village to get said food.” Umi blinked turning and pointing at a wooden structure at the base of the smaller tower. “There’s the stables, under stasis charms is a horse and cart. If you get Primrose to ride on the horse and direct it you’ll be able to get to the village easily.” Harry nodded making to get up.

“Before you go, perhaps you should take a egg from the Stream.” Harry blinked.

“So soon?” Umi chuckled,

“Laddy they won’t hatch as quickly as your familiar, it’ll take a few days up to a week. A Familiar hatches quick because they are needed to guide and aid their Magi fast. Normal creatures are well normal.”

“Are there limits?” He nodded.

“A Magi no matter how powerful can only support four eggs at a time with his magic, I’d suggest you stick with one or two for now. Any more than four and the eggs become starved and risk dyeing.” Harry nodded gathering up Primrose.

“Ok thank you Umi!” the Dragon Koi smiled and dove under the water his fins leaving only the smallest ripples “Well Prim, ready to take a trip?” Harry asked grinning holding a few more of the golden coins.

0o0o0o

Harry sat on a flat rock that the Stream flowed around. “So….Any tips?” Primrose bunched up her coils to look like she was shrugging.

 _“I got nothing….Wait for a pull like with me?....The stream wasn’t very clear.”_ Harry sighed dipping his fingers into the water watching the eggs float by, the eggs seemed to hold a magic of their own ranging from so small he struggled to see them even in the crystal clear and calm water to one as large as his chest. One or two eggs he saw even seemed to be on fire. A couple seemed to even have body parts of the creature sticking out, an illusion caused by the Stream as a indicator as to what it would grow to be.

Still it was surreal to see eggs with Horns and ears, and even tails coiled protectively around their shells. Several even seemed to be covered in scales Harry watching a pale purple and blue scaled egg wondering if it was a Dragon Koi like Umi.

“I’m not feeling anything.” She sighed wondering what to do. Harry hummed closing his eyes wondering if he could use the magic he had to pull a egg to him. He scrunched up his nose trying to will a egg to him. He jumped as one bopped against his hand blinked and gently picked the egg out the water. It was about the size of his head startling him with how…Light it was. One half of the egg was black with a single white spot while the other was the opposite, white with a black spot.

 _“What is it?”_ Primrose wondered lightly tapping her beak and listening to it hearing the faint noise of something shifting inside. Harry smiled hugging it to his chest.

“It’s part of our family now.”

0o0o0o

He carried the egg to the stable hugging it to his small body Primrose coiled on top cooing to the egg listening out for answers.

“Will I be able to understand it like you?” Primrose shook her head.

_“Unless you speak one of the beast tongues like Feather-Speak, or Parceltongue.”_

“And….I’m not doing it for you?” Primrose hummed.

 _“Not really, I can understand English perfectly as it’s your mother tongue, if you where german for example I’d understand German perfectly but not be able to understand English as you wouldn’t._ ” Harry nodded.

“But….if I learned another language?” Primrose looked thoughtful.

 _“….I honestly don’t know.”_ She shrugged _“You understand me because of the Familiar bond, Your magic kinda translates what I’m saying to English for you anyone else just hears you talking to me and me hissing.”_

“Even other Magi?” She nodded.

 _“Unless they have a Beast tongue they won’t understand me, the bond only works with your Familiars.”_ Harry nodded.

“….Wait Familiars? As in plural?” She sighed.

“ _Ya….Kinda a quirk of magic, a Familiar shares a bond with a Magi able to lend their magic to them if they have any and even in a crisis act as a emergency focus for their magic. And being a teacher to young Magi, the bond gives us the understanding of language and gives those of us who normally have a short lifespan the ability to live as long as our Magi Lives.”_ Harry nodded.

“I’m with you so far.”

 _“If a Familiar where to die though, while the Magi would feel pain from the severed bond, they can just go to the Stream and get another Familiar if they wish.”_ Harry’s eyes widened.

“And….Just forget their first Familiar?” She nodded Harry frowning setting down the egg and hugging the small snake. “I’d never forget you Prim, if you….If you died I’d never take another Familiar I don’t care if they would be a super duper god in a egg Familiar, I wouldn’t take it Your my Familiar, no one else.” Primrose sniffed a little nuzzling his cheek.

_“I…..Thank you Harry….Come on, we need to wake the horse up and get some food for you before sundown.”_

0o0o0oo

Ballynor Village while not the smallest village was still small enough to not qualify for being called a town. It had a few amusements including a small fair and a surprisingly modern and popular arcade, the cottages belonged mainly to family’s who’s children would be sheparded to the train station for a ten minute ride to next time for school. The Village had remained for many hundreds of years, and owed part of it’s existence to the shop on the farthest edge. No one really knew if the Fox’s Hollow or Ballynor came first the pair had existed in unison ever since. Long ago it was a simple farm shop catering to the farmers but it grew and grew. The main part being of the aged grey stone that some of the older buildings still shared, but it had been expanded many times over the years with conventional concreate and even had a pump system to supply the cars of the village with petrol.

And all threw it the Fox’s Hollow had belonged to a single Family who had always refused to move, sell or shut up shop being so deeply ingrained in them that this was their home and calling. At that moment the Hollow was manned by the youngest Daughter of the family the girl sat at the counter a window open to invite in any breezes on the rather muggy summer day as she flipped threw one of the magazines they sold.

She blinked looking up hearing a faint but growing louder clip clop of hooves against the tarmac of the roads.

“What the?” She muttered peering her head out the window blinked seeing a large roan horse snorting and tossing it head pulling a rather old styled cart a nervous looking boy holding the reigns. “Well…Don’t see that every day.” She shrugged slipping back in and returning to her magazine. She looked up again blinking when she saw it was the boy who was in the cart. “Afternoon.” She called the Boy jumping nervous and nodded.

“Ah A-afternoon…” She raised a eyebrow at the English accent.

“New here?” He nodded “Just moved in and found out you need food and stuff for the night?” He nodded again.” You got money?” A third nod.” She got up from behind the counter grabbing a basket. “Alright then laddy, probably best for you to just get things to last today and tomorrow so you can sort things out before a big shop.” He blinked and smiled.

“Thank you miss.” She gave him a toothy grin.

“It’ll Eliana not Miss, now then…” She hummed grabbing a small loaf of bread and a pack of soda bread the boy frowning.

“What’s that?”

“Sody bread lad, trust me you’ll be wanting it by the truck full.” She grinned. “Vegetarian?” He shook his head and she grabbed two packs of bacon “Smoked or un smoked?” He shrugged and she just dropped both in. Next came a small bottle of milk and a pack of Coco pops. (Again he just shrugged so she just picked her own favourite) A pack of cheese and some ham followed along with a bottle of squash and one of something called Club soda, he just let her do so as she seemed to know what she was doing. She added a pack of Tato crisps before pausing.

“Any pets?” He blinked and nodded.

“Ya, but I have food for her.” She nodded humming.

“Think your good?” He nodded smiling Eliana grinned and set the basket on the counter racking up the prices of the food before pausing. “You got power? Or gas in your home?” He shrugged.

“I don’t really know.” She rapped her nails on the counter.

“You know how to light, and put out a fire?”  He nodded she quickly grabbed a box of matches, bottle of methanol and checked a tag. “When you go grab a bag of logs and one of tinder ok?” He nodded as she added up the final price.

“That’s £32.67.” She smiled he nervously put three gold coins on the counter, she raised a eyebrow picking one up and biting it to test it. She blinked “Urh, I don’t think I can make accurate change from this.”

“Just keep it.” He picked up the bags “Thank you!” He chirped carrying the bags out, Eliana just shrugged picking up her magazine again.

“Looks like things might pick up around here.” She smiled a little making a note that he’d probably become a regular and to get the gold appraised and possibly start a tab for him if the gold was worth more than he owed.


	9. In which Umi talks and the Wardstone is set

Harry hummed happily to his self currently camped out under the stars. While the Keep was liveable as the goblins said the kitchen was hundreds of years out of date and Harry felt more comftorble cooking his meal outside over a open fire then lighting one inside and risk burning down his new home. At his side Primrose cooed happily crunching her way threw a bowl of crickets he’d gotten out of storage, the horse-now named Rowan- was sleeping in his stall having already been feed with some hay and apples.

They where out by the lake with Umi curled up on the soft sand feasting on half a cow they’d brought out for the old Dragon Koi. Harry smiled carefully tipping the sizzling bacon onto some bread and started eating his self the three in a companionable silence.

Harry wiped his mouth smiling seeing Primrose curled up in her now empty bowl a cricket leg hanging out her beak as she snoozed.

“She is a very loyal Familiar laddy.” Umi hummed picking his teeth with a bone. Harry nodded brushing her feathers blinking when a few came away in his hand.

“What the?” He frowned confused the dragon laughing.

“Don’t you be worrying, as your Familiar your magic is rapidly aging her to the same age as you, Ashevors like her moult every year and shed scales every seven so in the morning you might have a grumpy snake as she tries to get her skin off.” Harry nodded picking up a feather and twirling it between his fingers.

“Thanks Umi.”

“Your welcome little one, you have much to learn and I’m happy to help teach you and any other Magi who you bring here.” Harry nodded taking a drink from one of the bottles he’d gotten from the Fox Hollow enjoying the sweet tangy fluid. He mulled over a question before looking up at Umi.

“How did you survive? After the Magi died and why are you the only one.” Umi froze looking away seeming to be ashamed.

“….You have to understand, with no Magi to care for us many creatures abandoned this place after putting it into stasis. That wasn’t a option for those who are water creatures like me. Only pure water can support my kind and I’ve lived here all my life, there’s no where else myself or the others who shared the lake could go and eventually hunger set in…” He sighed. “…We did what we needed to survive, even if it meant friend turned on friend, brother against sister we had no other option then to hunt and devour each other.” He closed his eyes. “I have never stopped feeling guilty for every life I took, every friend I betrayed.” Harry got up and hugged the serpent like creature Umi jumping startled and confused.

“You couldn’t help it, survival of the fittest right?” The young boy looked up and offered a smile to Umi “You did what you had to do, it doesn’t make it any easier and it doesn’t make it any more or less right but….you had to kill or die you took the only option you had.” Umi’s tail lightly wrapped around him returning the hug.

“…Thank you Harry.” Umi leaned down and lightly nuzzled him with his snout. “Go on, the moon is high in the sky and you should get some sleep, you need to reconfigure the wards to you in the morning and speak to the goblins again about modernizing the keep don’t you?” Harry nodded stifling a yawn lying down on some soft furs he’d taken from the old bedrooms and wrapped his self up in a cocoon. Umi smiled watching for a short time a tendril petting Harrys messy hair, when he was sure the young Magi was asleep he slipped back into the water feeling a little less guilt then he had in years.

0o0o0o0o

Harry was once more woken up by Primrose pecking him (It seemed she’d taken it upon herself to become his personal alarm clock) and like Umi warned was just a little grumpy, the feathers that hadn’t already moulted off of her where dulling from vibrant black to a dirty grey the same happening to her scales though in a few patches where the dead scales where flaking off healthy coal black scales shined threw with what looked like a yellow belly. And although her beautiful rainbow coloured feathers had already dropped off he was sure her plumage would be even more brilliant.

Harry ate a little of the bread not feeling that hungry and sure if he was later he could just get a large lunch in Diagon Ally as he wanted to explore the shopping district after talking with the Goblins. Once he was feed he quickly washed in the lake water (Umi no where to be seen most likely still sleeping at the bottom of the lake) and picked up Primrose the serpent wrapping around his neck.

“Ok so we have to activate the stone like Umi said, talk to the goblins again see about fixing up the kitchen.” He picked up the egg humming feeling a slight movement inside. “Should I get another egg out?” Prim mulled it over and shook her head.

 _“I’d say leave it for now, we don’t know just what it is yet and it might need one on one care for a while which if you get another egg you won’t be able to give it.”_ Harry nodded accepting her logic.

“Is there a way to find out?” Prim nodded.

 _“The Creature Grimore. Every Magi had one it self updates with every creature you hatch with all know information about them. So for example you could use a Grimore to look up about Ashevors like me, but you won’t find anything on Phoenixes for example till you hatch one and you can add notes to it about the creatures you hatch and anything you notice or just jot down that ‘Primrose’s favourite food is Crickets’ to remind you self.”_ Harry laughed a little petting her beak.

“Right I’ll remember that, where would they be the Keep library?” She shook her head.

 _“Too valuable, in the old days people would come and go to purchase creatures and their parts so their kept in the Vault. So it’s two things to talk to the Goblins about.”_ Harry nodded carrying the egg in Prim coiled around his shoulders.

“…Why are the goblins so nice? I know you said they find more profit in truth then lies.” Primrose clacked her beak.

 _“…In the old times there was a race of Dragons that could only be raised by Magi the Goblin’s bought up to use as both guardians and Gemstone testers CrystalWing’s. As they could only survive if they where hatched and raised by a Magi the Goblins lost a lot when the Magi died. From what I know they use Wizard raised dragons breed to only be able to live under ground and trained to assiate noise with pain.”_ Harry frowned.

“….I’m not sure I like Wizards that much….”She nuzzled him.

 _“Hey, not all wizards are bad, nor are they all good. You gotta take the good with the bad, sure the Good doesn’t completely over take the bad. But the bad doesn’t completely ruin the good either.”_ Harry blinked thinking over what she said.

“…Your really wise Prim, even If your only a few days old.” She hissed with laughter.

 _“Awww thanks, come on Wardstone now.”_ He grinned at her shifting his hold on the egg.

0o0o0o

The Ward room was on the small side just large enough for two or three people at the most to stand around the large piece of black granite the small flecks of white seeming like stars in the night sky. Carved into it where runes he had no hope of understanding glowing softly with power casting light on the walls. Harry just stared a moment entranced by it.

“Wow…” Primrose hissed with laughter.

 _“We don’t have all day Harry, cut your hand and let’s go.”_ Harry nodded slowly.

“It’s pretty…”

 _“You can study it proper when your older at Hogwarts.”_ She promised Harry sighing a little put down the egg and pulled a knife out his pocket and lightly cut his palm hissing at the pain, he let a few drops drip onto the stone the runes glowing red before the blood was absorbed and they returned to normal.

“Ok one thing off our list, should we call that bus again?” She shook her head.

_“Nope, now I have to introduce you to the Floo…We better leave the egg here unless you want it scrambled."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should just make a quick note here, Yes Umi is talking he is a old magical creature who lived with humans for over seven hundred years I don't feel it's much of a stretch for him to be able to speak English.


	10. In which a Deal is made and we see the Vault

Harry yelped as he tumbled out of the Gringrotts customer Floo groaning softly. A few Magical’s watched amused or scoffed muttering about muggle borns and walked off Harry groaning picking his self up.

“I….Offically hate the Floo…I’m gonna ask for a permonate portkey here or something.” He rubbed his head getting up and joining a line ignoring the amused sounding hisses coming from under his shirt.

 _“Oh come now, it was pretty funny.”_ Primrose sniggered Harry rolling his eyes and smiling a little, He sighed as it came to his turn gulping but not as scared as he had been before.

“I need to speak to Ragnok about Vault 6.” Primrose peeked her head out the Goblin hurridly jumping down and leading him off. Apparently when you’re a important customer like Harry was they wanted to get everything done quick.

Ragnok looked up surprised to see Harry.

“Mr Potter, I’ve had no word of your Emancipation yet.” Harry shook his head.

“I wasn’t here about that, and Mr Dumbledore said it’d take about a week at the lest anyway. I wanted to talk about the vault and Keep.” Ragnok nodded motioning to the chair Harry sitting letting Primrose sliver out.

“What seems to be the matter?” Harry rubbed the back of his head.

“The Keep’s awesome don’t get me wrong…But it’s three hundred years out of date and well….I’m used to the None Magical way of life, and even then I don’t know any magic yet so I wouldn’t know how to do stuff with it anyway. Is there anyway you can find someone who can fit the kitchen with modern appliances?” Ragnok chuckled.

“We have a dedicated team for Muggle Born witches and Wizards who want just that Mr Potter with everything specially coated in Iron to block out Magic. We can even set you up with a media room and internet.” Harry blinked.

“Really?” He hummed “…Ok then I’d like for them to modernize the kitchen, convert a room to a media room and connect us to the internet please.” He smiled Ragnok nodded writing it down.

“I’ll have them sent out within the hour it should only take them a day or two to finish. Now about your vault?” Harry nodded.

“I’d like to go down and see it, Prim mentioned about Grimores the Magi used and I’d like to retrieve a few and anything else that looks useful.” Ragnok nodded.

“Very well then I’ll have Griphook take you down to the Vault. Oh and here.” He help out a leather pouch “Consider it a gift, to try and make up for not unsealing the will and rectifying your home situation sooner.” Harry blinked and shook his head.

“I-I can’t take it…It wasn’t your fault.” Ragnok rolled his eyes.

“Then consider it a act of friendship.” Primrose hissed testily.

 _“Ok this is starting to smell fishy.”_ Harry nodded agreeing with her.

“…You want something.” Ragnok sighed.

“Fine you caught me.” He put the pouch down. “Long ago we Goblins had a deal with the Magi that every one of a single species of dragon that wasn’t a Familiar be sold to us and only us. I was hoping that a few gifts might help soften you up to the idea of honouring that deal once more.” Harry hummed.

“Don’t you already have dragons?” Ragnok scoffed.

“Wizard trained and breed. The poor beasts suffer as soon as they hatched kept in the dark never allowed to fly or feel the sun on their scales, trained so that they associate a rattling noise with pain and cursed with infertility so that even if we wanted to we can’t breed our own more humanely reared dragons.” Harry hummed feeling bad for the dragons.

“…Can you explain the speices.” Ragnok nodded.

“They where know as Crystalwings, beautiful creatures that thrive in the dark. Though sacredly bigger then your self they are highly aggressive if they think you are a thief able to ‘Deal’ with any threat. They feed on precious metals and gemstones though can be reared on meat and where often used to judge the true worth of any metals or gems brought to us able to dispel enchantments to disguise a object.” Harry blinked.

“And…If we hatch any you want them.”

“Only once you’ve raised it to adult hood of course, rest assured you can visit to see how we are treating them and all eggs they ley if they do so will be given back to you. Crystalwings are species that can only hatch if they first spend time in the Stream.” Harry hummed.

“Well….Ok, I can’t say when we’ll have Crystalwings but.” He held out a hand. “If you promise to retire the dragons you have when you have enough Crystalwings and treat them and the Crystalwings humanely then I’ll happily stay true to the deal.” Ragnok grinned and shook his hand before pressing the pouch into Harry’s hand “Uhrm…Thanks?” He barked with laughter.

“A Gringrotts money pouch, see the marks?” He tapped two marks in the leather one a round slightly gold mark and the other the pound sign stitched in. “Tap the round one to get Gallon’s from the Vault and the pound in order to get English money. If you go to another country it will cost you to get that currency added to it though.” Harry smiled and nodded taking it.

“Thank you.” Ragnok grinned shooing him to the door where another Goblin, apparently Griphook, stood waiting.

“No thanks are needed.” Harry smiled tucking it away in his pocket Primrose wrapping around his arm as he left. Ragnok sighed sitting back down in his chair to go over audits. Some might thing the Goblin was favouring or even spoiling the young boy. Truthfully unless you really pissed them off this was standard for goblins, they young more money in truth as Lie’s could come back to bite in costly law suits. And as for spoiling the boy.

As they say, you need to spend a little to get a lot in return. The Crystalwing dragons would mean they no longer needed to spend extortionate amounts of money for half dead Wizard raised Dragons. And the Potter Heir getting Emancipated meant they could invest more money and get more in return. The only real snag would be the old family’s who destroyed the Magi discovering they were coming back and even then they had Dumbledore on their side who could help cover up using his political power.

But he wasn’t stupid, nothing really stays hidden forever, and Harry was still a child who could go running his mouth at the wrong time to the wrong person. Knowing that he pulled over a clean sheet of parchment and indulged his self in an old hobby, drawing out Ward schematics that could be added to the Keep to prevent a second Massacre.

0o0o0o0o

Primrose whooped nestled in Harrys hair as the air rushed past them in the cart, Harry laughed.

“THIS IS AWESOME!” Prim crowed in agreement Griphook looking a little conserned at how much the two where enjoying themselves but chose not to comment on it. The turns went past to fast to keep track of A burst of fire over their heads making Harry yelp and duck down Primrose shrieking.

“Dragon?” She nodded.

 _“Dragon.”_ The pair yelped pitching forward in the seat Griphook grunting

“Vault six.” Harry clambered out gazing up at the large marble door a complex interlocking design ingraved on the material. “Just press the ring against the middle and it will open.” Harry nodded pulling the string he’d put the ring on from around his neck pressing it to the centre. The lines glowed green and it split cleanly down the middle opening up. Torches on the walls of the vault light casting light that was refracted off the gold and jewels.

“Wow…” Harry cautiously stepped amazed by the riches around him. Primrose craned her head looking around.

 _“There!”_ She pointed with her tail drawing his attention to the bookcase across the back wall. Harry grinned walking up to it seeing over a hundred identical books bound in green leather. He pulled one off the cover remaining blank for a moment before it glowed softly and changed showing a crest of a shield with a Griffin repent across it a dragon coiled across the top and in a banner on the bottom that read _‘Ius enim virtus, ut ne ius semper’_ “ _It’s the Potter family crest and motto Harry it marks It as yours.”_ Harry smiled spotting some bags hanging up close pulling one off and slipping the book inside and pulled a couple more.

“Just in case we meet some other people who can be Magi.” He smiled Primrose cooing and nodding in agreement.

 _“Good idea.”_ He grinned before noticing a egg symbol on the bags buckle, he hummed pressing it and opened the bag again seeing four nests made of fabric inside.

“Heh I can keep my eggs here so no one can see or take them!” He grinned closing it again, he smiled nodding at Griphook coming out. “Uhrm…Do you know any hotels around here? I want to do a lot of shopping today and tomorrow.” Griphook grunted.

“The Leaky Cauldron will put you up with a room no matter your age.” Harry smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you Griphook.” He stroked Primrose a plan for the rest of the day and tomorrow forming in his mind


	11. In which the Keep get's updated and the Egg hatches.

After a quick stop at the Magical Menagerie shop to pick up a tub of meal worms for Primrose as they planned to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron Harry paused. Prim squeaked a little.

 _“Hey what’s the hold up?”_ He glanced around and ducked into a side street.

“I know you said it’d be ok, but I’m kinda worried about the egg, and how will we get into the Cauldron? I don’t have a wand.” She hissed a little.

“ _Well….We can portkey back to the Keep to pick up the egg and take the floo in.”_ Harry frowned at the mention of taking the floo again.

“What about getting into Diagon ally?” She chuckled.

 _“Remember what I said? Magi can in a emergency use their Familiar as a Foci? It’s a fancy way to say wand. Just focus your magic on me and I’ll tap the brick easy.”_ Harry blinked mulling it over.

“…Ok I can drop off the extra Grimores while we’re there and check the Goblins and Umi are alright.” Primrose rubbed her beak against his cheek affectionately as he pulled the ring back out and pressed the stone the tugging feeling he’d started to associate with Portkeys jerking him the boy stumbling a little as he appeared in the main hall of the Keep. He blinked at the sounds of construction peering into the kitchen seeing a five man team of goblins grunting and chattering at each other as they fitted the stove. One paused seeing Harry.

“You the boss?” He nodded.

“Ya, I’m just dropping by keep doing what you’re doing, feel free to have some food and use the beds I don’t mind.” The Goblins looked surprised before nodding.

“Alright boss, we’ll be done by tomorrow afternoon.” Harry smiled.

“Alright, if you stick around when you’re done till I come back I’d like to give you all a tip for your work.” He arched an eyebrow as the boy left before turning to his watching men.

 ** _“….Well? Get back to work and give it your best! You’re gonna earn that tip if I have to whip the lot of you!”_ ** He snarled in gobbledygook his team putting their backs into installing the kitchen to the highest standard they could.

Harry in the meantime smiled picking the egg up from the small nest he’d made and left it in feeling faint movement inside.

“Think it’ll hatch?” Prim bunched her coils and shrugged.

 _“Maybe I don’t know.”_ She pecked it lightly clacking her beak hearing tapping coming from inside. Harry smiled pressing the buckle to reveal the nests gently slipping the egg into one the fabrics shifting to accommodate the rather large egg but he felt no weight. With that done he closed it, pressed the buckle again and pulled out the Grimores leaving only his inside putting them in a neat stack to be put into the library at a later date.

With that done and calling a goodbye to the Goblins Harry reluctantly threw the Floo powder into the small crackling fire one of the Goblins must had lit earlier calling out ‘Leaky Cauldron!’ He stumbled out but this time remained on his feet brushing his self off.

“I still don’t like that.” He grumbled ignoring Primrose’s teasing hisses, he walked up to the bar of the pub looking up at the man heading it. “I’d like a single room for the night.” The man arched a eyebrow.

“Can you pay three gallons a night? It includes dinner and breakfast.” Harry nodded reaching into the money pouch and pulled out three gold coins. The barman chuckled a little taking the coins and tossed him a key “Room 12 last one on the left nice and privet.” Harry grinned nodding and hurried up flopping onto the bed when he was in.

“This is nice…” Primrose chuckled slivering out from under his shirt.

 _“I agree!_ ” Harry grinned gently pulling his egg out of the bag making a nest for it out of pillows and sat up with his Grimore. “ _You can’t look up the egg till it hatches.”_ She reminded him coiling on his shoulder.

“I know, I want to look you up.” He smiled opening the book up and flipping through till he found a beautiful picture of a large Ashevor coiled on a branch the image glancing around it’s self as if searching for something. Harry smiled stroking the image the serpent shivering as if happy at the touch before his attention was drawn to the text.

_Pulchrave Coluber more commonly known as the Ashevor by the locals is a close relative of the Quetzalcoatl Serpent though they lack the wings and venom that make the Quetzalcoatl so feared and worshiped. The Ashevor dines primarily on insects though will occasionally sample some fruits the most remarkable aspect of the Ashevor besides their striking appearance is their remarkable ability to metabolize any venom or toxin with no harm done to the creature._

_While this is mostly observed in their ability to devour any insect without fear of toxins, it was only realized after a young Magi witnessed her Ashevor fighting off a Black Mamba on an excursion to Africa. The Ashevor was bitten several times by the snake and when the venom glands of the body where checked it was confirmed that it did inject it’s deadly poison but the Ashevor suffered only mild blood loss and a portion of it’s tail being removed due to a infection after the fact._

_As Ashevor eggs are quite rare there have been no confirmed Magi with Ashevor Familiars and so it is unknown if the bond of Magi and Familiar can grant their Magi the same immunity…_

It went on for a while leading into things that the young boy didn’t really understand but he could tell enough, Primrose was rare, he was the first Magi to have a Ashevor for a Familiar and that Primrose and possibly him where both immune to poison.

“Wow…Did you know that?” Primrose shrugged.

 _“I knew that I didn’t have to worry about what kind of insect I ate, and that other snakes don’t pose a threat.”_ Harry laughed a little petting her head.

“You don’t mind if we don’t test if I have the same immunity so you?” Prim shook her head.

 _“Yaa it would be cool if you where, but I’d rather not test it without antivenom around.”_ She agreed nuzzling his cheek. They both helped hearing a loud thunk behind them. They turned to see the black and white egg had been jolted now leaning over. Before another thunk and a crack came from it the egg hatching.

 _“That….Was fast.”_ Primrose blinked. _“It should have taken a week…Though…That’s with four eggs…I guess the less eggs the quicker they hatch?”_ Harry shrugged not understanding it any better then her. The crack opened up a small black snout poking out and snuffling the air.

Behind them the Grimore glowed and the pages turned to a new creature as the pair watched. The head quickly broke through the creatures red eye’s blinking quickly and it squeaked at surprise

 _“Bright!”_ Harry’s eyes widened hearing the reptilian beast as clear as he could Primrose. Only the new creature sounded like a baby or small child when compared to the Ashevor. The cracks grew additional thudding coming from inside the black head looking around in wonder.

“It’s a drag-“ Before he could finish a second head broke out. While the first had inky black scales, red eyes and little nubs that hinted at horns. The second was pure white with blue eyes and small fins on the sides of it’s head.

 _“Not a dragon….”_ Primrose gasped as three other white heads broke free the shell shattering. _“A Hydra!”_ The Hydra picked it’s self up wobbly on it’s legs it took a shaky step towards Harry before squealing and falling onto the bed.

The black and white design from the egg had followed the little reptile. The middle of it’s heads was the black with the other four being white. The bottom two both had fins on the sides of their heads while the more centered white heads had blue nubs showing like the middle head they’d grow horns.

The body was also white with sharp little gold claws on it’s paws and where wings would be on a dragon where a small pair of black fins. The creatures tail with a black tip twitched as it looked up at Harry.

 _“Momma?”_ the Black head asked the other heads hissing repeating the word. Harry rubbed the back of his head.

“N-no little guy…I’m not your momma?” Primrose shook her self and sqwaked at Harry the hydra whimpering.

 _“No momma…”_ the white heads whined repeating what the black said as Primrose stared at Harry.

 _“Harry…Did you understand what it said?!”_ Harry laughed nerviously.

“Y-ya….so that means I have one of those talents you mentioned?” She slowly nodded.

 _“Parceltounge…the language of serpents…”_ She shook her self _“Sorry…Just kinda a shock realizing you have Parceltounge…”_ Harry chuckled softly petting her head the Hydra yawning and crawling onto Harrys lap apparently not caring that the boy wasn’t his momma. He smiled and pet the creature.

“He’s kinda cute.” Primrose laughed softly.

 _“He is. What you going to name him?”_ Harry shrugged turning to his Grimore.

“Let’s see what he is first.” He pulled the book over to him letting the new hatched Hydra snooze.

_Statera Hydraconem English name the Balance Hydra most commonly found in the wilds of Asia of all Hydra subspecies the Balance Hydra is both the weakest and the most powerful._

_Their weakness comes from lacking a offensive element to their powers, while Fire Hydra’s can raise hell fire and Storm Hydra can call down the raging thunder apart from their claws and fangs Balance hydra have no powers to speak of. Their strength comes from their aura._

_Like other speices such as Cukurba Turtles Balance Hydra give out a radiating aura in this case their aura causes a sence of peace and tranquillity over others. They are seen as both judges and leaders among other Creatures at the keep other beasts coming to the Balance Hydra’s to be calmed and for the wise creatures to help judge the guilt of others and punishment. Make no mistake this power can but turned on enemys as creatures look to Balance Hydra and will rally around the creature in times of trouble._

Harry hummed “A balance Hydra, pretty cool.” He stroked the Hydra’s back thinking, while he did have a naming theme for Primrose and a couple other female creatures if he got them. He didn’t have anything for the male creatures. “Balance….Balance…” He thought back to his time at the Durselys and listening to Dudley watching his cartoons and catching glimpses of them. “…How about Lloyd? It’s the name of a hero who was meant to keep balance in a cartoon.” Primrose blinked.

 _“…None to sure what a cartoon is but you want to call him Lloyd his names Lloyd.”_ She smiled, Harry’s stomach grumbled the boy blushing noticing the setting sun.

“Think it’s time for dinner, should I bring something up for him?” Prim hummed.

 _“Ahh just ask for a bottle of milk for the night if he wakes up. That and some small bits of raw meat will be a good diet for him till he get’s older.”_ Harry nodded opening the tub of meal worms for Prim.

“Ok be good you two.” He grinned going down, Primrose laughed a little snapping up her meal Lloyd’s tail twitching as he dreames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ii'm sorry if this update isn't up to my normal quality, I'm probably going to be on hiatus for a while College is starting back up for me next week and I'm having a family crisis.  
> I work as my Grandparents Carer and my grand father has today been taking into hospital in immense pain while all I can do is sit at home and do nothing....But I felt that I should explain myself and get my next update out before I fall off the map.  
> ...And yes Lloyd is a refrence to Ninjago/My other work Man in the Wolf Mask. I was trying to cheer myself up a little. Didn't really work....


	12. In which we Shop...Yaaaay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....*Hugs* Thank you everyone who gave my Granddad their best, he's out of hospital now a little weak still but he's stubborn as mule and getting stronger. Thank you all so much.

Unlike the past two nights it wasn’t Primrose who woke Harry up. It was Lloyd.

The little Hydra whined and crawled onto Harry’s chest the young Magi grunting and groaning.

“Lloyd off.” The baby whimpered.

 _“But I’m huuuuungry.”_ Harry sighed and flipped the covers over Lloyd squeaking as he was covered tumbling off Harry all five heads blinking in synchronized confusion. Harry stretched Primrose hissing sleepily.

 _“Morning Harry, you better get used to early mornings with baby’s like Lloyd.”_ Harry sighed.

“Normally it’s adults who get up with babys.” Harry pouted grabbing the milk bottle he’d gotten for Lloyd last night (The bar keep had been kind enough to put it under a cooling and preservation spell for him) pulling the foil lid off and clumsily attaching a bottle teat (He was really glad he didn’t get to many weird looks for that.

 _“Say’s the one filing for emancipation.”_ Primrose smirking Harry pouting at her as he offered the bottle to Lloyd.

“Should probably warm it up but I don’t know how with magic, sorry little guy.” Lloyd didn’t complain his white heads grabbing the bottle letting his middle black head latch onto the teat to guzzle the milk gurgling happily. “Hey slow down a little you’ll upset your stomach!” Harry laughed the Hydra slowing a little till he’d drunk half of it letting go of the bottle all five heads burping.

 _“I think he enjoyed that.”_ Primrose sniggered Harry smiling and petting Lloyd.

“I think so.” He smiled picking up his bag slipping his grimore into it and opening up the egg compartment. “Come on Lloyd I have stuff to do today so your gonna ride in here.” Lloyd blinked as he was picked up and placed in a little clothe nest purring and curling up.

 _“Cozy!_ ” Harry laughed putting in the milk bottle in case he got hungry later while they were shopping.

“Ok then Lloyd’s taken care of, just need to do some shopping on the non magical side for some fitting clothes, go to Gringrotts to see about a portkey there….” He hummed wondering who to spend the rest of the day after that.

 _“…Hogwarts?”_ Prim suggested. _“Dumbledore said he wanted you to go to Hogwarts at lest once a month so he knows your ok.”_ Harry hummed.

“…Ya that’s a good idea! Dumbledore get’s reassured, I can ask how the emancipation is going and when we go home tonight the goblins should be finished and we can just relax.” Harry petted her Primrose cooing happily before slipping into his bag with Lloyd.

 _“Best I stay out of sight.”_ Harry nodded getting the half-finished tub of meal worms and putting them in for Prim to eat when she got hungry.

“Ok Prim sorry your gonna be bored though.” He sighed putting on the bag. “Then again I’m gonna be kinda bored to.” He pouted checking he had his money bag before heading off.

(Normally what goes here is the long ass description of exactly what Harry bought, how women fawned over how cute/sexy he is depending on the age….AKA the most boring part of fics like this, really as soon as I see long shopping montages I tend to skip annnnnd now I’m rambling. Eh for those who really want to know urhm…He bought a bunch of shirts, underwear, good jeans that can last him while he’s running after creatures, shoes, a coat….That’s it. Sorry if you wanted a shopping montage but to me their boring to read and boring to write…partly cos I hate shopping in real life eh enjoy!)

Harry sighed gulping down his coke glad he was done clothes shopping.

 _“You ok?”_ He nodded taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“I’m fine Prim how are you and Lloyd?” He whispered trying not to alert anyone to him talking to thin air.

 _“I’m good, he’s sleeping right now cuddling his milk.”_ Primrose sniggered a smile on her beak. Harry laughed a little lightly tapping his fingers on the table.

“Think I need robes just yet?”

 _“I’d wait till your Emancipated there are special styles reserved for the Lords of family’s and you can’t get the Potter Crest on them till you can prove your Lord Potter.”_ Harry nodded.

“Makes sense….It’s august now…next month’s September…” Primrose hummed in question “Well If I’m gonna be visiting Hogwarts once a month, maybe I’ll make friend’s there and find other Magi?” She rubbed the chin of her beak with her tail thinking.

 _“I’d hold back on requiting extensively till your older, at least till your attending Hogwarts yourself. If you have friends and their Magi awesome! But try to keep numbers small for a while and build up the number of creatures at the keep first if we go around advertising you’re a Magi well….it could end up with the lot of us dead…”_ Harry blinked and face palmed realizing he’d forgotten that.

“Aww geeze your right and we wouldn't know who to avoid as the Goblins don’t seem to know too much about who exactly killed the Magi and it’s been years their names might have changed.” Primrose hissed and nuzzled his hand keeping a wary eye out.

“ _Harry it’s fine, it slipped your mind you may be mature but you’re still a child, still learning don’t worry we’ll get through this, we’ll bring the Magi back.”_ He smiled stroking her feathers and scales.

“Thanks Prim.”

 _“You’re welcome, now finish up eating so we can get going.”_ She laughed slipping back in and curling up in a nest. Harry grinned and started eating happily glad he had her by his side.

0o0o0o0o

After lunch and a quick stop in a non magical book shop so Harry could pick out some work and text books to use (He was set on continuing his Non Magical education both before and after he joined Hogwarts) and a couple of story books to keep him occupied. Harry finally dared to brave the wall of the Leaky Cauldron nervous as Primrose coiled around his wrist.

 _“Ready?”_ He nodded closing his eyes and focusing Primrose hissing lightly feeling his magic move through his body and into hers the rainbow plumage on her head seeming to shimmer. Focusing the raw magic she lightly tapped on the bricks realising it threw her beak and into the wall Harry jumping startled as it actually worked the bricks shifting away.

“Wow…” Prim puffed up her chest.

 _“Told you it would work!”_ Harry laughed and stroked her.

“You where right Prim,” He gently stowed her back away heading into Diagon ally. He paused a moment thinking before going into Flourish and Blotts browsing the books for a time and grabbing a few that interested him. Mainly books about magical creatures (That where either going to be very informative or make him want to bash his head in with how much they get wrong) a couple on magical theory, Potion’s texts and a couple of fictional books to compare to his non magical ones. The most interesting looking of them was one by a Gildery Lockheart that was part of a series though Harry preferred to just look at the first book before committing to the rest.

With those purchases made he put them away before heading to Gringrotts once more. This time it only took a Teller seeing him as part of the queue before he was pulled away to be taken to Ragnok. The Head Goblin giving him a terrifying grin.

“Is there going to be a day you don’t come strolling in?” Harry laughed a little and smiled.

“Soon I promise I just have a few things I want to ask.” Ragnok steepled his claws.

“Go on?”

“First…Is it possible to have a portkey to Gringrotts?” Ragnok hummed.

“Portkeys are reserved only for Gringrotts staff.” Harry sighed deflating a little. “But as you are in a agreement to hatch and raise Crystalwings for us….it can been seen as being a contract between employer and employee so Yes.” He grinned holding out a silver bracelet with Gobbledegook written on it. Harry grinned taking it.

“Thank you Ragnok!”

“You have to pay to replace it mind you.” He warned Harry laughing a little.

“I’ll do that.” He slipped it on the bracelet glowing a moment before adjusting to his wrist. “Oh and is it possible for me to use the floo to Hogwarts?”

“I….Would advice against that,” Ragnok scratched his chin “Dumbledore and the professors will be hard pressed to get things ready for the arrival of the student in two weeks. I would suggest unless Dumbledore invites you to leave visiting him till the students are settled. Harry sighed a little disappointed. “But the team working on the Keep is finished and the kitchen stocked with any cooking utensil you could need you just need food.” Harry nodded.

“Is there a butcher or grocers around here?” Ragnok nodded.

“Sut ally, it’s not too far just take a right when you see Olivander’s Wand shop,” Harry bowed his head.

“Thank you Ragnok!” He gathered up his bag “I’ll have to invite you around for dinner some time soon.” He grinned heading out Ragnok blinking taken by surprise before laughing good naturedly.

“Good kid.”

0o0o0o

A quick trip down Sut ally (Which contained more mundane shops rather than the Qudditch shops and Apothecaries) lead to Harry buying a weeks’ worth of food for his self and his two little companions before finally portkeying home. He let out Primrose and Lloyd the little hydra’s head snapping a little.

 _“Hungry!”_ Harry laughed petting him and opened up a fresh container of crickets for Prim and put away the food in the fridge thinking a moment leaving out some veggies to make his self a salad and the bacon. He pulled out a pan planning on frying half of it the rest getting cut up for Lloyd.

The Hydra sniffed at the food one outer head picking up a strip in it’s mouth and flipping it up the middle head snapping it up happily. The boy smiled as they chowed down content. He had a family that loved him and he loved them back.


	13. In which we meet a Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....This is stupidly short. I'm sorry .3.; I didn't realize how draining my access Science course would be especially when I'm doing Chem and Maths when I hate both subjects and suck at them. I just wanna do bio.....;3;  
> I'll do my best to make the next longer and warning you know the future chapters will involve time skips this is both because I'm running a little low on ideas for what to do with Harry at this age. It's not that I'm running out of ideas it's just the chapters would quickly devolve into 'Get a egg, hatch a egg, read about the creature' rinse and repeat.  
> I want to thank you all again for the support while my granddad was in hospital (He's much better now thankfully)  
> And....I also want to broach a idea with my fans. I'm the kinda person who has random thoughts but I either forget them or I don't think their good enough for full storys in their own right.  
> I want to know if I wrote oneshots of these involving Harry and posted them would you guys read them?

 Harry yawned slowly waking up blinking as he gazed up at the ceiling. The soft snores of Lloyd and the feeling of Primrose coiled around his arm reassured the boy that no the past few days hadn’t been some kind of long fantastical dream, or a hallucination caused by days without water in his cupboard. No this was real.

He smiled closing his eyes content to relax a moment, before hearing the slight ruffle of feathers and an amused musical trill that made him sit up and blink. Perched at the bottom of his bed standing over the snoozing Hydra was a large gold and firey red bird. The main body of the bird was large and it’s talons razor sharp hinting at it being a vicious predator backed up by the saber like beak.

Its wings huge at least three meters wing tip to wingtip with a long flowing tail reminiscent of a peacock and a long elegant neck of a swan. The bird bobbed it heads trilling happily hopping over the slumbering reptile Prim sleepily hissing.

 _“Five more minutes...”_ The bird lightly nuzzled its distant cousin and raised its leg Harry realizing it had a letter attached. He delicately untied it talking a wild guess.

“Your Fawkes Dumbledore’s Phoenix aren’t you?”  Fawkes bobbed his head and let out a loud happy note all five of Lloyd’s heads jerking awake blinking owlishly at Fawkes before screeching and jumping off the bed scrambling under it.

 _“Dun eat me!”_ Harry took a moment before shaking his head.

“Note to self….Lloyd hates birds…” he opened up the letter quickly scanning threw the loopy writing grinning when Dumbledore confirmed he’d managed to get Harry emancipated in secret the boy whooping happily Primrose hissing startled before laughing.

 _“Well that’s one more item of business out the way.”_ She smiled _“Now it’s just….Getting Crystalwings for the goblins….getting new Magi….Hatching creatures…..Raising them to adulthood…Eventually breeding them….figuring out what to do about the dragons…All while trying to remain secret…”_ Harry deflated a little.

“Ya….We’ve been on a good streak for a while now but our work’s only beginning.” He petted Fawkes “There’s a lot left to do and…I’m gonna need every bit of help.” He smiled kissing Prim’s beak. “But long as your around Primrose I know it’s gonna be ok.” She hissed happily.

 _“Awww that’s sweet of you.”_ She slivered out of his grip. _“Come on, food then a new egg and chores to do. Being a Magi’s not all fun and games!”_ Harry laughed getting out of bed and gently dragged Lloyd out from under the bed. Fawkes cocked his head watching the small and soon to be growing family a small smile on his beak. The bird delicately used his claws to fix the bed nodding to his self before calling on his fire to carry him away back to his perch where his good friend would have a few of his sour treats to share. And to perhaps trill into his ear about introducing the boy to those amusing twins in Griffindor….


	14. In which we meet Marigold

The small family soon settled into their own routine, the stable getting mucked out every day (With Primrose being delegated the job of keeping the hatchlings out of the muck) And another new egg to add to the family. Along with the egg was the rather amusing sight of another new pair in the stream. The large red egg with golden detailing on it bobbed up and down the stream a small jade green one orditing it like a small moon. The pair of eggs evaded every attempt to grab them out of the river the group figuring it was either a familiar egg….or else the hatchling was just very, very stuborn.

The red egg was given up as a lost cause as after a full week of care the next egg hatched, the small group of Umi, Prim, Harry and Lloyd gathered around as the rather large motted brown eye trembled and cracked.

 _“…Is brother coming?”_ Lloyd asked his white heads hissing and repeating the word brother over and over again. Harry chuckled softly petting his middle black one.

“Or sister Lloyd.” He reminded the hydra pouting.

 _“Already gots Prim, wanna brother!”_ He whined jumping and squeaking as a bright yellow beak broke through and chirped loudly. _“GAH! SCARY BIRDY!”_ Lloyd eeped ducking behind Harry the young wizard/Magi sighing.

“No talking so it’s not part reptile, and I definitely don’t have featherspeak.” Primrose cooed softly using her beak to groom his hair back behind his ear.

 _“Don’t worry Harry, you can’t understand them all but you’ll love and care for them equally.”_ He brightened up as the beak pulled back sharp claws scraping at the hole tapping and more cracks forming as the bird tried to get free.

Finally after several minutes the shell broke away revealing the creature inside.

“A griffin.” Umi smiled as the little eagle lion started trying to groom it’s self the Koi dragon splashing a little water on it to help out. The griffin snorted and streached out yawning.

“Is it a boy or girl?” Harry frowned Primrose hissing slivering down from his shoulder and circling the griffin who blinked and chirped at the snake.

 _“Girl, your gonna have to learn how to identify yourself soon.”_ She chirped Lloyd whining.

 _“Stupid scary bird and sister? Worestest day ever.”_ The hydra pouted Harry laughing softly offering the griffin his hand the hybred sniffing it before cooing and nuzzling against him.

“I don’t know….I think Marigold is a good fit for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya....This is a long time coming. that's due to a lot of things both in my power (not keeping up with college work like I should have been doing), out of it (a general lack of inspiration for my storys) and because of personal tragidys.  
> I mentioned a while ago that my grandfather was in the hospital, he...Isn't any longer. He was moved to a nursing home as the hospital couldn't keep him any longer as he was no longer physically unwell, just weak and reluctant to eat anything unless you watched him do it.  
> he was moved to a very nice house with lovely staff who did everything they could (even one nurse mixing and giving him shandys when he probably shouldn't have been given alcohol) he was comfortable though he had good days...and very very bad ones.  
> On the seventh of December last year...he had a stroke and passed away before my nan, uncle and mother could manage to get to the home. he'd already been put on the Do not Resuscitate list a few weeks earlier due to his weak condition. we berried him on the 19th due to needing to call in family from across the country (and even from a different Continent).  
> December 25th would have been his 72nd birthday. I am sorry for this, I'm sorry that your having to put up with my dravel and personal problems but I feel that you deserve to know why you had to wait so long. I'll try and be more timely, thank you for reading.


	15. In which we meet the Weasleys

The addition of Marigold didn’t change much for the family, she made Primrose’s job a little harder (what drew the pair of hatchlings to want to play in horse muck was beyond her and Harry) but otherwise she was as good as the gold in her name following Rowen everywhere the griffin quite taken with the horse. Lloyd had finally started to grow doubling up in size from the size of a cat to being as large as mid sized dog. And if the Grimore was right has wasn’t going to stop till he was dragon sized.

For now the only immediate worry on Harry’s mind was a bit of paranoia of what would happen if the next egg hatched a herbivore, while Rowen was to big for the hatchlings to think of taking on the thought of them attacking or even eating another hatchling turned his stomach. And with his newest egg, a tiny little thing only a little bigger then a sunflower seed (it took both Primrose and Umi to reassure him that no he hadn’t just plucked a seed from the Stream it really was a egg).

His chain of thoughts was broken by a sudden musical trill cutting through the air Fawke’s resting on his shoulder.

“…Should I just get you your own perch?” Harry asked amused the phoenix chirping with laughter offering the letter attached to his claw to Harry allowing him to take it. The young Magi chuckled scratching him under the chin before Fawkes decided that the hatchlings would be more fun flapping over to Lloyd and Marigold (the fire bird seeming almost to amused to see Lloyd squeak and run for cover from a bird he was going to rapidly grow far bigger then) the young griffin seemingly awed by him and for the first time flapping her wings as if realizing that that was what you were supposed to use them for.

Harry giggled a little opening the letter reading it through, Dumbledore was apologizing and asking to re-schedule the monthly visit he’d gotten Harry to promise to keep to with Hogwarts starting up for the school year and handling the Wizagromit. In place of visiting Hogwarts the headmaster instead suggested he visit the family of a good friend and collage of his the Weaslys as they had both a son and a daughter his age he could play with.

“What you think Prim?” Harry asked of the Serpent reading over his shoulder.

_“You could use a break from the hatchlings, Umi can watch them for a day, and Fawkes to if he decides to stay.”_ She smiled the pair watching as Marigold jumped and flapped her wings the little griffin trying to get some lift like the phoenix twirling in the air above her. _“You might be a Magi and a legal adult, but your still a child Harry.”_ She burred nuzzling him _“Say yes and spend a day with them, play a little try to make some friends, if you and them are too different to make it work well you tried. And there’s no Dudley to scare them off.”_ Harry laughed and pet her head smiling watching as Marigold collapsed in a heap with an indignant meow as her attempts to fly failed (Lloyd had finally come out of hiding and he was clearly laughing at her as well).

“…Your right Prim, I’ll go meet them it might be fu-“

THUNK

He jumped Prim squawking started by the banging noise the pair looking towards the Stream where it came from the pair spotting the stubborn red and gold egg bobbing up and down with the jade one orbiting it like always “What the heck-“ The egg lurched in the calm waters altering the path of the smaller one that hit the rocks with a sharp Thunk telling them that yes, it was the egg that made that noise.

Harry frowned getting up and kneeling at the edge of the Stream “So your ready to get out huh?” He leaned over reaching for it finger tips just brushing against it. When the egg lurched away Harry trying to follow it and yelping as he over balanced and fell into the water. He gasped in surprise the egg’s bobbing away merrily the small green one banging against the rocks as it went.

“….I hate that egg.” He grumbled hearing three sets of laughter and two trills that sounded like laughing Harry pouting at the very amused magical creatures.

“Either the egg feel’s likewise, or it just likes messing with you.” Umi chortled Harry grumbled under his breath dragging his self out of the water.

“Whatever, I’m gonna get changed and send Dumbledore a yes, it’d be nice to see what a real family’s like….”

0o0o0o0o

It took two days for the details for Harry staying with the Weasley’s to be hammered out, during which time the twin eggs in the stream continued to bang against the rocks annoying the small family and making them marvel at just how resilient and hard the smaller green egg was to endure it.

Finally the moment arrived with Primrose hiding securely wrapped around Harry’s arm under his shirt (Dumbledore had warned he didn’t fully know the Weasley’s view on Magi but assured him they where loving and open minded people which convinced him to bring Prim along) and Harry holding a bag with clothes for night and next day and some dried insects for her to munch on. Lloyd was pouting upset he wasn’t going and had slunk off to sulk, while Marigold didn’t seem bothered jumping from rock to rock flapping her wings still trying to fly.

“Have fun Harry.” Umi rumbled the three of them ignoring the repeated banging of the egg long since used to it at this point.

“I will, you sure you’ll be ok?” Umi chuckled one of his tendrils petting Harry’s hair.

“We’ll be fine.” Fawkes chirped nuzzling against his cheek and stretched out his wings “I’m ready Fawkes.” The Phoenix nodded his regal head and his feathers turned to flame consuming them with a roar of burning oxygen before it stopped Harry blinking blurry.

“…Ok that has been my favorite mode of travel so far.”  Fawkes gave a chirping laugh Harry grinning looking up at the house and blinking “How is that even staying upright….” He cocked his head, the first part of the house looked like a normal house, then it became clear the owners got bored with that and just started adding rooms and floors on top of what had been built the entire tower listing a little to the side but seemingly still perfectly balanced.

He shrugged guessing Magic would be the answer he’d get if he asked slinging his bag over the shoulder Fawkes wasn’t taking up and walking up to the house Fawkes giving a little shiver.

_“He can feel the wards.”_ Primrose answered his unspoken question Harry nodding tugging a little at the necklace around his neck, the head Magi ring was too big for him to wear so he resorted to stinging it on a chain instead, and rather regretting it as it irritated his neck.

The door to the house opened a homely looking woman with bright ginger hair looking out and smiling, she turned back into the house calling for someone Harry gulping starting to feel nervous as a red shot ran past the woman who gave a exasperated sigh a small girl latching onto the woman’s skirt.

The red blur skidded to a halt in front of Harry revealing it to be a boy about his age, he was a little taller then Harry with red hair cut to his ears and a pale face covered in freckles and flushed with excitement.

“Is it you!? Are you him?!” Harry blinked trying to ignore the sniggering Phoenix.

“Uhrm Y—ya I’m Harry.” The boy grinned.

“I’m Ron! I’m kinda but not really the youngest, Ginny’s younger than me but I’m the youngest boy.” He offered a hand Harry gingerly shook it nerves starting to get to him. Primrose hissed softly curling tighter around his arm trying to reassure him.

Ron grinned and half dragged him to the house the woman-his mother presumably-laughing at their antics.

“Hello there Harry, Sorry about Ron other then his brothers and the sweet Luna girl over the hill he get’s a bit lonely.” Ron blushed embarrassed the little girl –Ginny he figured-Giggled at her brothers expense.

“Silly wonny.” She smiled Ron huffing.

“It’s Ron not Ronny!” He pouted the woman laughed softly.

“As you can guess I’m their mother, call me Molly sweet heart everyone does.” Harry nodded nervously looking around at the large house.

“It’s a big place…” Molly smiled leading the children in Fawkes trilling softly and happy Harry was alright flaming away.

“We have a big family, and a lot of love.” She gripped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug Harry grinning and returned the hug. A deep chuckle drew his eyes to the kitchen table a tall skinny man with ginger hair that was starting to grey and fall out was sat at the head reading a newspaper putting it down and getting up.

“And we’re happy to share it with…you…” Harry shifted a little the man staring at him with a shocked look on his face before Harry realised, his ring was outside his shirt glinting in the light “You….Magi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for you XD Heh enjoy  
> And to those who commented last chapter...Thank you so much for your understanding and support *hugs everyone*


	16. In which more talking is done

He froze in shock at the man recognizing the ring, knowing who and what he was.

Even the most light sided of family’s thought Magi where the lowest of the low.

Panic seized hold of Harry’s mind not seeing the dawning look of recognition on Molly’s face nor the confused faces of Ron and Ginny. He lurched away from Molly who startled by it, let him go by reflex Harry making a break for the door.

“Harry, Harry!” The man having a longer stride and reach managed to grab his arm Harry whimpering.

“L-Let me go!” Primrose hissed slipping out of Harrys sleeve her body coiling in a s shape storing power for a strike her beak open in silent threat though she had no fangs or toxins she’d still defend her Magi to the death.

“Snake!” Ron and Ginny cried clinging onto their mother scared. The man froze staring at Primrose but kept his grip on Harry.

 “If I let go do you sware not to run?” While he was more looking at Prim then Harry he knew who the question was aimed at.

 “B-but you’ll kill me…Even light familys thought Magi where scum.” The man winced Prim’s hissing getting louder and more threatening their bond not translating her words as there where none just a meaning that transcended all languages, try it you die.

 “No I won’t and no we don’t, not anymore. Please let me explain.” Harry gulped glancing at Primrose doing her best to shield him.

 “…O-ok…” He hesitantly stuttered out the Man sighing and letting go Harry rubbing the slightly sore spot.

 “I am sorry it was just a shock seeing the ring and a Familiar as well…” He glanced over at his children holding onto Molly’s hands Ginny still looking terrified of the serpent coiled around Harry’s arm while Ron’s fear seemed to have subsided and looked more curious. “…Ron why don’t you and Ginny go play outside, or take some toys to the pond it’s a hot day and I’m sure Harry would love to splash about with you in a little bit.” Ron nodded taking Ginnys Hand.

 “Come on Gin.” He tugged her out giving Harry and Primrose one last look before the pair vanishing out the door. Molly and the man shared a look.

 “…I’ll go feed the chicken’s, though should have laid a few today.” She said softly giving Harry a warm smile that did little to reassure him. The man sighed trying to collect his thoughts Harry stood stock still infront of him young mind racing.

 “…Arthur Weasley.” He finally said offering the boy a hand “Might as well try to start this off right.” Harry looked like a deer in headlights Primrose bristling and hissing threateningly “….Right, ahhh….This is a long story.” He pulled over a chair and saw his eye’s more on level with Harry’s “…A long time ago, when the Magi where still around the Weasleys where a quite well funded family, not the oldest, not the richest but had more than enough to live in comfort. Then…the head of the family at that time got greedy, he fell into a rut of gambling and ended up owing more then the Weasley estate was worth to several older and better funded familys, that was when the Malfoys approached him and offered a deal….help them import nundu’s and take out the Magi and all his depts would be cleared.” Harry gulped.

 “So your family helped kill off the Magi.” Arthur winced.

 “…Yes, yes they did. It was the Malfoys who had the last laugh though. After the Magi’s died many of the species they had reared vanished with their caretakers gone, and their where riots over Magi reared creatures turning on their wizard owners and attacking them, or else just vanishing in the night never to return. Attempts to breed the creatures that remained all failed and the blame was placed on the Weasleys and several other familys, no one believed the head when he claimed he was conned into doing it and our family’s been considered a disgrace ever since.” He sighed hanging his head. “…I’m not saying this out of some half-hearted thought that this might at all make up for what the Weasley family did to the Magi. I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do.” He looked Harry in the eye. “I am so, so very sorry for what we did to you, to the creatures that depended on you and to the magical world.” Harry gulped rubbing his arm Primrose lightly rubbing her beak against his cheek.

 “….I forgive you Sir.” Arthur blinked looking more than a little surprised “You don’t even really need to be forgiven, you didn’t do it some other guy your related to did. Asking me to forgive you is like asking my cousin to forgive something Miss Figg did.” Arthur chuckled a little.

 “I guess when you put it like that it does sound more then a little silly doesn’t it?” Harry nodded Primrose purring and nipping at his ear.

  _“I’m proud of you Harry.”_ Arthur smiled getting up.

 “Come along then, I’m sure Ron and Ginny are getting their clothes wet thro-“

 “DADDY! DADDY!” Ginny came rushing in with her cheeks burning red and stamped her foot. “Wonny not sharing!” Arthur looked thrown for a loop kneeling down to try and reassure his daughter.

 “Ron’s not sharing what?” He asked gently Harry turning to the door as Ron came storming in his shirt off using it to carry something that drew Harrys eye and made his jaw go slack.

 “Leave of Gin is mine!” Ron snapped protectively pulling the shirt carrying the large red and gold egg closer to him the small green one clinking against it.

  _“….Didn’t see that coming.”_


End file.
